Flowing Blood
by Mitsuki-1234
Summary: When Kazuma Yagami returns to Japan, he wasn't alone. Along with his powers, a new last name and Reika Yagami, the last ke-jutsushi, a blood arts user, in the world, chaos will no doubt ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Yagami Kazuma glanced up, he could sense the blood-thirsty presence that had appeared at edge of his conscious. Without meaning to, the edges of his lips lifts upward and soon, he was smirking malevolently.

When he had dealt with the _youma_ that resided within the wealthy old man's house, a young woman stepped out of the shadows to face him. Her hair was as red as the rubies she wore on her neck, her eyes were a piercing shade of amber. Matched with her deathly white skin and gothic black dress, she looked exactly like a vampire come to life.

Wordlessly, she fell into step beside him, the wind playfully tugging on the strands of her hair, all the while ignoring the blonde-haired man, Yuuki Shinji, who was shouting profanities at the indifferent male beside her.

Silently, she squeezed his hand once, noting that his tense shoulders slumped slightly at the touch of her hand. When she began to pull away, he held on resolutely, not saying a word about the way a smile lingered on her lips and how his heart lightened, even if it was just for a brief moment.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Yuuki Shinji pressed his forehead on the tatami mat, waiting for his punishment after repeating the events that had transpired during the afternoon he had been sent to exorcize the _youma_ in an art collector's house. Kannagi Jugo hummed softly, carefully going through what Shinji had said and finally expressed his feelings on the matter with an enigmatic response that was neither agitated nor calm.

"Is that so. Is Kazuma doing well, I wonder who was that girl? "

He glanced at his first cousin, Kannagi Genma, Kazuma's father who sported an impassive expression. When Genma kept silent, Jugo turned to address the shaking man kneeling in front of him.

"Yuuki Shinji. Your incompetence is a disgrace to the Kannagi name. From this day on, restrain yourself and do not neglect in your training. "

"Y-yes Sir. I extend my apologies, _Sousho_ , Gemna-sama."

"Raise your head. You do not have to be so deferent. "

At that moment, the sliding door slide open to reveal a young girl dressed in Seiryo Academy's uniform, her pink hair reached her waist. She was Kannagi Ayano, the next head of the Kannagi family. The young boy beside her was Kannagi Ren, Genma's youngest son and Kazuma's brother.

"Otou-sama."

She trailed of when she caught sight of Genma kneeling at the side. After Jugo explained everything to his daughter and Ren, alll those in the room were quiet for a few minutes until the silence was broken by Ayano.

" _Fuujutsushi_ , Kazuma-san is? What about the young woman, Otou-sama, is she competent? "

Jugo nodded affirmative, pondering about the unknown woman. He had a strange feeling that the woman was not to be underestimated, blood-red hair, a trait most _ke-jutsushi_ shared. He had heard rumours about a blood-arts user, the last in the world, possibly a contractor as well, suddenly popping up into existence and slaying droves of _youma_ near Europe with a powerful _fuu-jutushi_ , possibly a contractor as well at her side. He didn't think that two powerful people with different personalities could work together but it seemed that he was proven wrong.

"Although there were rumours about them before, I didn't think- it seems to be true. "

Ayano's curiosity was running rampant. The last _ke-jutsushi_ recorded died ten years ago in a long and bloody war with a _chi-jutsushi_ clan located in Kyoto.

"You mean to tell me that my cousin, Kannagi Kazuma-san, who left the house four years ago changed his name to Yagami Kazuma and is now travelling with a young woman who might possibly be a _ke-jutsushi_. I can't believe it, for a mainstream Kannagi to become a _fuu-jutsuhi_ and for him to travel with the last _ke-jutsushi_ remaining in the world. "

Jugo continued easily, dismissing Ayano's rant with a wave of his hand. "I pity the child. If he were not born in the Kannagi head family, he would have nothing to be ashamed of. "

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The wind blew those words to the young man standing on the rooftop with his hands in his pockets and a young woman sitting beside him, the skirt of her dress splayed around her, a scythe in her hands. Kazuma's face was unreadable in the city lights that illuminated his face.

"Let's go, Reika. "

Reika stood up, brushing the dust of her skirt casually. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, engulfing him in a tender hug. She didn't need to say anything, understanding the inner turmoil that was running through his brain. Kazuma was so caught up with the sadness and anger roiling in his mind he almost missed her words. He would never forgive himself if he did.

"I love you, Kazuma Yagami, I will _never, ever_ stop loving you. Through rain, fire and war, don't ever doubt my love for you. "

"I-I love you too. "

He breathed, staring at her, captivated by the kaleidoscope of emotions in her amber-coloured eyes. At that moment, he knew, that she understood the pain of betrayal, the agony of knowing that your father would favour your brother because he could do something that you couldn't.

"Let's go. " She repeated, tugging on his hand lightly.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kazuma woke up with a start, the image of his father's disappointed and disgusted face was seared into his mind. Reika had already sat up from the space beside him, sleep forgotten as she stared at him in worry. Wrapping her arms around his trembling form, Reika felt Kazuma pull her closer towards his lean form. Reika pulled away, waiting for him to voice his thoughts. Kazuma hesitated, staring at the closed curtain, looking deep in thought.

"I thought I had put it all behind me, but-"

Kazuma started to say but cut himself off abruptly, on his feet in seconds. Reika stood up, stealthily, her scythe already in her hand, and in a defensive crouch. Reika's eyes never left the window, sensing the malevolent, _imbalanced,_ wrong presence watching them. Reika looked around suspiciously even if there wasn't anything they could see, _sense_.

After moments of tense silence, Reika's tense shoulders relaxed marginally and _Ketsuryū,_ dissolved, though her posture remained coiled and poised, ready to strike. Kazuma closed the curtains roughly and pulled her into their bed, falling into a restless sleep.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Kazuma, come on. This is payback for ruining my clothes."

Reika stated firmly, trying, and _failing_ to ignore the small kisses Kazuma placed on her back in an attempt to distract her. Tugging on a pair of lace leggings, Reika pushed Kazuma away from her firmly and clipped on priceless ruby earrings set in white gold.

Opening the door, Reika glided out of their penthouse closely followed by a grumbling and disgruntled Kazuma who detested shopping with all of his heart. Once they were both in the lift, Kazuma whispered in her ear.

"I have an inkling that a _fuu-jutsushi_ was the one tailing us. Be careful. "

Reika nodded once, her brow furrowing in concentration. To confirm Kazuma's suspicions, she expanded her _ki_ search for their tracker's _ki_. Every user had different _ki's. Fuu-jutsushi's_ were sharp and cool, the _en-jutsushi's_ were hot and fiery, the _chi-jutsushi_ were unyielding and steady and the _sui-jutsushi's_ were rippling and calm.

Cloaking her blood-thirsty _ki_ tightly _,_ Reika expanded her senses to search for the cool sharpness of wind, simultaneously blocking out Kazuma's massive energy levels, she grinned in satisfaction when she moved against their tracker's unique, cloaked, _ki_.

 _'But it wasn't the one I sensed this morning. '_

Taking her grin as confirmation that he was right, Kazuma moved to sling his arm around her waist, Kazuma pondered at his bad luck. Their second day in Japan and they already gained enemies.

0~0~0~0~0~0

Glancing up sharply, Kazuma's eyes shifted to the left where their tracker was perching on a sale sign. Reika felt her brow furrow, their tracker trailed them the whole day while they were shopping, but she still couldn't map out who disturbed them that morning at the hotel. Their tracker's _ki_ was less intense, and their mysterious disturber's energy levels were vastly different compared to the tracker's _ki._

Tightening his arm around her waist, Kazuma steered them towards a construction site when soon enough, they were cornered by two males. Frowning at their enraged expressions, Kazuma nudged Reika behind him protectively.

"Kazuma, you son of a bitch, how dare you kill my brother Shinji. "

"It's been a while, Kazuma. "

The calmer one, frowned, anger shifting behind his countenance when Kazuma's face remained indifferent. Reika hummed softly under her breath, Shinji, Shinji- ah the other exorcist, an _en-jutsushi_ from the art collector's house. A Kannagi. Reika felt her brow crinkle in distaste.

"You know why we're here, right?"

"Nope. Not a clue. "

"Last night, three Kannagi spellcasters were murdered. "

"Really, so?"

"The killer was a _fuu-jutsus-_ "

"It wasn't him. End of story. "

Reika cut him off, partially irritated that the Kannagi family sent such _pathetic_ spellcasters to subdue them, _did they really think that she and Kazuma were that weak?_ , and that she wasn't getting her precious sleep. The calmer man, Ogami Takeya shot her a surprised look, while the other, Yuuki Shingo, sneered at her.

"Keep your mouth shut, you pathetic whore."

Reika stiffened, rage roaring in her ears, demanding for her to kill the pathetic man, but before she could summon her scythe and chop the insulting _en-jutsushi_ into bloody pieces, Kazuma had already blasted a deadly slice of howling wind towards that bastard. It would have severed his arm from his shoulders had he not move away in time. Blood gushed out of the wound, though it was serious, Yuuki Shingo's life was not in danger.

Kazuma snarled in fury. "Don't you dare call Reika a whore, you pathetic weakling. "

Incensed, that he was wounded, Yuuki fumed.

"I'm no longer a member of that family. If the _Sousho_ wants to talk, he can come and look for me himself. Tell him I said that. "

Deciding to somewhat vent her frustration on their tracker, Reika sent a blade of condensed blood lethal enough to cut through steel towards the crane their traker was perching on. A man in his late twenties leapt up and landed on the ground on his knees.

"As I thought. The Fuuga clan were the ones trailing us."

"This is the last warning, Kazuma. Do as we ask. "

Ogami stated camly even as Yuuki prepared to throw a ball of fire at Kazuma. Reika snorted slightly, as if he flames would burn through semi-visible blood shield she had erected. The shield was powered enough to withstand attacks from a branch family member.

Kazuma smirked. "Take a hike. "

Yuuki's _ki_ rippled angrily. "Die!"

Before the fireball could move, Kazuma sent a bolt of highly charged wind towards the Kannagi's and it caused an enormous explosion that knocked both the _en-jutsushi_ off their feet. Ogami struggled to raise his head.

"Wh-what in the world?"

"It's called improvising, little _en-jutsushi_. Although Kannagi's can protect themselves from the heat of a fire, they can't do so for the brunt of an explosion."

Reika mocked, still feeling marginally pissed off about the insulting slur that was sent towards her. Her eyes widened when she felt the same, _imbalanced_ , slimy, presence that morning at the hotel. Suddenly, a sharp blade of purple tinted wind came rushing up from behind, slicing off parts of a crane and steel structure, instantly crushing the two Kannagi _en-jutsushi_ to death.

"What the hell was that, wind spir-"

Reika interrupted Kazuma swiftly, not wanting him to insult the wind spirits which would definitely come back to bite him in the ass at the worst timing.

"That wasn't the wind spirits, Kazuma. It was the same presence I felt at the hotel this morning. Kazuma, you really shouldn't blame the wind spir-, "

Before Reika could finish her sentence, she sensed _another_ Kannagi, _really, how many of them were there?_ Turning around, Reika summoned her scythe, _Ketsuryū,_ a metal made of condensed blood and the souls of youma she reaped. Reika's eyes narrowed, Ayano. The one who defeated Kazuma with one blow when they were fighting for the inheiritance of _Enraiha._ Ayano paid no attention to the duo, simply staring at the two Kannagi's. When she looked up, her eyes were burning with blind rage.

"Kazuma. " she stated dazedly.

"Kazuma!"

Ayano sounded like she was extremely angry. She _also_ sounded like she would do something extremely foolish. Within seconds, she ran towards Reika and Kazuma with the intention of injuring the powerful contractor and the _ke-jutsushi_ beside him.

Kazuma dodged the sloppy swings and pulled Reika closer to him by the waist, manipulating the wind, he lifted himself and Reika to a nearby roof. Reika willed _Ketsuryū_ to dissolve. With Ayano's apparent lack of skills with _Enraiha_ , Reika was in as much danger as Kazuma.

"Hold on a second! This is a misunderstanding, I didn't do it! "

"I won't forgive you for this, Kazuma! "

Ayano continued her rant as if Kazuma had never spoken. Shooting fireballs relentlessly at the two, Ayano persisted though the flames dissolved when it came into contact with a rippling red shield that almost seemed alive. Gritting her teeth, Ayano sent a bigger fireball towards the shield and grinned in triumph when the irritating thing finally broke.

Reika started in surprise, so caught up in observing Ayano she forgot that a lowly-powered blood shield would only withstand fire powered from a branch family member, and no matter how weak Ayano was, her fire was powered differently. Jumping down, she landed gracefully on the rough concrete.

Sprinting towards Kazuma, Ayano would have wounded badly him if not for her horrible posture and his fast thinking. Using his palm to push _Enraiha_ away from her grasp, Kazuma grabbed her wrist in the process.

"It's been four years, huh, you've grown up. "

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard! Who do you think I am? "

 _Enraiha_ appeared in her hands once again and she swung the blade around wildly. Dodging, Kazuma landed on the ground lightly, right beside the bored _ke-jutsushi._ Smirking, Reika answered the indigent question smoothly.

"An annoying, hot-headed brat with absolutely no control over her element."

Ayano growled furiously, shooting Reika a venomous glare. Charging towards Reika with reckless abandon, Reika stepped to the side, sighing heavily at the predictably attack pattern. Absently, Reika heard Kazuma's aloof reply.

"I know who you are, the inheritor of _Enraiha_ and the next _Sousho_ of the Kannagi family. "

Ayano hissed in anger and sent a humungous fireball towards the smirking _ke-jutsushi_ which Kazuma expertly doused and sliced in half. Studying her fingernails coolly, _they were chipping already? She'd just got them done a week ago._ Reika repeated for the _second goddamned_ time, "He didn't do it."

"Do you really expect me to believe you in these circumstances? "came the snappish response.

"Well, it's up to you to decide whether you decide to believe us or not. " Reika said, meticulously building up her _ki_ to replenish for the ones she had expanded.

"Well then who did it? "

" _Someone_ who _isn't_ us. Find out the rest of it by yourself. But you know, if this is how the future head of the family is, the future of the Kannagi clan isn't so bright, is it? "

"I-It's none of your business. You're the last person I want to hear that from. Speaking of which, aren't you embarrassed that _a girl_ was helping you? "

"Not when she's infinitely more powerful than you. Sorry to leave when you're all fired up, but I'll play with you another time, Ayano. "

Kazuma wrapped a toned arm around Reika's waist, steadily building up the air pressure beneath their feet to propel them upwards. In a powerful gust of swirling air, they were heading back to their hotel. Cloaking their presence expertly, Reika was silent for a few seconds.

" Hey Kazuma, this means that we're in a full-out war with the Kannagi's, right? "

"Yeah. It's interesting enough, but I'd hate to be a puppet to something lurking in the shadows. " 


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez, I'm so pissed off! " 

Ayano ranted, slamming her hands on the surface of the polished wood. Ignoring the dirty stares and the pointed barbs she was receiving, Ayano muttered death threats all directed to the _fuu-jutsushi_ and the _ke-jutsushi_ under her breath.

"First of all, why did father yell at me? "

Sticking her fork into a chocolate mousse, Ayano viciously imagined that it was Kazuma's arrogant head. She proceeded to stuff it into her mouth, not taking time like she usually would to savour the texture. Swallowing a mouthful of the creamy dessert, Ayano continued, drawing more and more complaints for the patrons in the store.

"It's true that I fought the guy without telling my father, but he didn't have to ground me, he really didn't! " Gulping down a cup of earl grey tea, Ayano winced at the foreign taste, but continued to mumble incoherently.

Yukari laughed awkwardly, "I don't really understand what she's talking about, but-"

"He's the bad guy in this situation! "

Talking over Ayano's voice, Nanase finished Yukari's sentence for her. "She did make it very clear that she got into very big trouble with her father though….."

Yukari murmured under her breath. "Ayano-chan's family is very strict. "

Ayano continued her furious rant. "I swear that I'm gonna make him pay for it. Dammit I'm pissed. I'll go get another slice of green tea cake."

"Hey, who do you think the guy and the girl she's been talking about is? "

"' _That guy'_ , _'that girl',_ it can't be, Ayano is stuck in a love triangle? "

"Eh! "

Silently, they turned towards Ayano who was ungracefully scarfing down a mango pudding and deadpanned. "It's impossible." They stated solemnly.

"It's possible! " Yukari and Nanase jumped, shocked that Ayano had heard them discussing about her love life, but they wilted in relief when they realized she was only talking about cakes. "If I hurry, I can get another slice. You guys should hurry too! " Ayano grabbed her plate and made a beeline for the stations practically overflowing with desserts.

0~0~0~0~0~0

Reika got out of the shower daintily, absently rubbing her thigh-long hair dry. She glanced at Kazuma, and silently padded over to hug him from behind. Shifting slightly, she moved to pick up the phone when it rang. Kazuma casted her a sidelong glance, but he kept silent, only stretching his arm out to press the 'speaker' button.

" _Hello? "_

" _Mrs Yagami, there's a Mr Genma Kannagi requesting to speak to Mr Yagami. Should I put him through? "_

Reika glanced at Kazuma worriedly. At the first mention of Genma Kannagi, Kazuma's eyes had widened imperceptibly and his breathing hitched _oh-so_ slightly. Reika worried her bottom lip, even as she felt anger ripple through her calm façade. _How dare Kannagi, abandoning his son like that._

" _Give me a minute. "_

Reika looked towards Kazuma and sighed. He was gripping the seat so tightly, his knuckles were white. When he looked at her, Reika mouthed, _do I put him through?,_ other than for the clench in his jaw, Reika could see, _feel_ , the myriad of negative emotions roiling in his brown eyes, _beautiful eyes,_ so much strength remaining despite the years of weathering and she knew his answer.

" _Put him through. "_ Reika stated _. Ah, her brave lover. He had finally decided that it was time to face his fears, and once he finally did, the past would be finally placed behind him._

" _Kazuma, it's me. "_

" _I think you have the wrong person, Kannagi_ _._ _"_ Reika spat out viciously.

" _You must be the ke-justsushi travelling with him then. "_ Came the tense reply. __

" _Correct, Kannagi. "_ Reika mocked, feeling a rush of satisfaction when she heard the grunt of irritation Kannagi Gemna released.

" _It's been awhile."_ Gemna said, blatantly ignoring Reika.

" _Would it still be acceptable for me to call you 'Father'? "_ Kazuma questioned grimly.

" _Call me whatever you like. "_ Gemna replied carelessly.

" _It doesn't sound like you called to hear your son's voice for the first time in four years. "_

" _I suppose I don't have to tell you why I'm calling. I'm coming over now. Understood? "_

When the connection was cut off abruptly, Kazuma stood up and paced over to plop himself on the sofa. Gritting his teeth and punching the table angrily, Kazuma fumed. Reika padded over to him silently and cupped his face gently, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Kazuma, you are _a thousand times_ better than him, you'll beat him, I know you will."

Kazuma looked down at Reika with soft smile, gently kissing her forehead, causing her to smile at him childishly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "I'll be fine, Reika. Order room service or something. I'll be back late."

Shrugging on a jacket, Kazuma continued, "By the way, the clothes that you bought just got delivered when you were showering. It's on the bed."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

When he finally reached the hotel lobby, Kazuma paused, staring and one of the pillars the _en-jutsushi_ was hiding behind intensely. _I sense another en-jutsushi, is it a Kannagi? Damn, exactly how many of them are there?_

"Come out, I know that you're there. " 

"I honestly can't believe it, but you're here, and that means you defeated Father." A high-pitched voice called out. _'Father? '_ A short boy with short, blonde hair stepped out of the pillar and regard Kazuma with forest green eyes. Kazuma's eyes narrowed slightly, it was Ren, his brother. Deciding to tease Ren, Kazuma pretended to not know the identity of his brother.

"Who the hell are you? "

"That's so mean! Don't tell me you forgot the face of your own brother. " Ren protested, and Kazuma hid a smirk. Ren didn't change, even after four years.

"Brother- that means that you're Ren! Boy you've grown up, what's it been, ten years? "to which Ren answered flatly, clearly offended that it had took Kazuma such a long time to remember him, "It's been four."

"By the way, how did you know that I was here? " 

Ren grinned cheekily, proud of his accomplishment. "Hyoue Kazamaki told me all about it! " Kazuma's brow furrowed, _Kazamaki? The Fuuga Clan, the ones that tailed Reika and I yesterday._ "So, what brings you here? "

Ren's brows drew together, looking serious. "I came here to convince you." Ren stated grimly. Kazuma sighed, feeling drained and weary. _He wanted a shower, some champagne and Reika._ Walking past Ren, he ignored the curious call of, "N-nii-sama? Where are you going? "

"Come on, let's at least go inside to talk. It's been a crazy day for me and I'm really tired." Kazuma fiddled with the three interlocked bands of titanium, white and rose gold in his pocket absentmindedly, _god he was getting soft_.

"O-okay! " With a fond smile that Ren couldn't see, Kazuma strode towards the elevator purposefully. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about the old man, I sent and ambulance to get him." Kazuma added over his shoulder.

Unlocking the door, Kazuma was unsurprised to see a half-naked Reika clad in only his over-sized shirt and lacy black underwear lounging on the sofa, reading a book. However, Ren reacted much differently, he yelped and hurriedly covered his eyes. Reika looked up curiously having already sensed Ren's different _ki_ and when Kazuma met her gaze, he mouthed, _my brother, Ren._

Nodding, Reika pulled on a pair of shorts and untangled herself from the blanket she had draped over herself. When Reika was somewhat decent, Kazuma nudged Ren, who averted his eyes shyly when Reika padded over to them. Reaching up to kiss Kazuma, she prodded at his _ki_ to check if he was hurt. When she confirmed that there was no lasting damage to his _ki,_ at least nothing sleep couldn't heal, Reika crouched down to gently greet Ren.

"Hello, my name is Reika, what's yours? " 

"Ren. " Reika smiled, gently hugging him.

"Well, have a seat. Tea or coffee? "

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Sipping her tea daintily, Reika's eyes widened when Ren began hesitantly,"E-eto, is it possible that you're Nii-sama's girlfriend? " Setting down the teacup she was holding, Reika flashed an amused look towards Ren.

"He's my fiancé. "Holding up her left hand where there was a four carat round cut diamond set in a slender band of titanium for him to see, Reika chuckled at Ren's mind-boggled expression. Ren was silent as he tried to build up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"C-can it be that, Nii-sama is a contractor? "

"Contractor? What are you talking about? " Kazuma feigned confusion, inwardly panicking that Ren might have found out the secret that he so desperately tried to hide. Subtly, Reika moved to lean against him, her fingers clamping on his knee tightly. _Ah, she must have sensed the ripple of agitation when he panicked._

"Sealing a contract with the Spirit King and receiving the blessing of all the sprits that belong to the Spirit King, an existence greater than any spellcaster. You _do_ know about it, _right_? "

"Of course he does. _The reason that the Kannagi's can wield fire is because their first Sousho entered an agreement with the Spirit King of Fire and became a Contractor, right_? "Reika recited, remembering the piece of information she had came across when- _don't think about them, Reika, don't think about them, you'll only start the nightmares again._

"There's been a rumour swimming around the occult websites in Europe lately, that _two_ Legendary Contractors _, not just one, but two contractors in the same decade,_ has emerged. One is Japanese, and the other, a Chinese- "

Ren was cut off by a highly amused Reika, "Why would you believe the European's bull crap? " Ren frowned, looking distressed.

"Because it isn't possible for you to defeat Father unless you're a Contractor, Nii-sama! " _Ouch! That's gotta hurt._

"Hey, did you come here to insult me? "Kazuma replied, clearly affronted. Fighting back a smile, Reika's fingers drifted to the three rings hanging off a chain that rested on her neck, titanium for Kazuma, rose gold for herself, and white gold for Tsui Li- _don't think about her, Reika, don't think about her._

"I-I'm sorry." Ren apologised quietly, looking at his hand that rested on his lap. Reika noticed that Ren looked... well, despondent. Nudging Kazuma, Reika slanted her eyes towards Ren, mouthing that _as sweet as this little visit was, they also needed to know what Ren's motives were._

"That was joke, but I know you didn't come here to just talk about some stupid rumour, _right_? Let's get on to the subject already. "Kazuma stated offhandedly. At his words, Ren looked up, apprehension lined in his features.

"Well then, I wanted to ask you this. Were you the _fuu-jutsushi_ that has been going killing all of the Kannagi's? "

Reika gently massaged her temples, _was he serious? Her precious sleep wasted because the Kannagi's were too stupid to realize that Contractors weren't morally allowed to heartlessly slaughter spellcasters._ Kazuma seemed as tired as she was, closing her eyes and counting to ten slowly. "No I'm not. I've told that to every Kannagi I've met so far, but none of them seem to believe me. I wonder why? "Kazuma said dryly.

Tuning out the rest of the conversation, Reika closed her eyes and she had to stifle a whimper because _ohgod_ , she could hear Tsui Ling's laugh, and feel Kazuma's arms wrapped around her securely and suddenly, _his_ laugh turned everythi- _stop it, Reika, stop remembering!_

Jolting back into reality, Reika opened her eyes to find herself face to face with an extremely worried Kazuma. Cupping her face tenderly, Kazuma gently bumped his forehead with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, Reika felt Kazuma pull her up and place her on the bed effortlessly. And at that moment, Reika knew, that he knew, what she was going through, after all Tsui Ling, _their sister_ , was _eaten_ right in front of them and they couldn't- _oh god she was crying._

Absently, Reika felt Kazuma carry her to their bed. Before she closed her eyes, Reika noted that Ren was sleeping at the opposite bed. Feeling Kazuma wrap his arms around her, Reika drifted to sleep, thinking, _how lucky she was, to have Kazuma by her side._

Reika's eyes snapped opened because she could sense that _wrong_ , imbalanced energy circle over the hotel ominously, and she could feel herself shiver involuntarily because it was even more pronounced than usual. Kazuma was awake as well, getting off the bed in a fluid motion.

"What the- Ren! " Kazuma called, already pulling Reika close to him for easier transportation while she quickly summoned _Ketsuryū_. Reika turned her head to discover that Ren was up and awake, just as the hotel shook.

"I'm up! What was that, Nii-sama? "

"Some idiot sliced the hotel in half! "

Grabbing Ren by the collar, Kazuma blew the window open, ignoring Ren's frantic protest of _that's not an exit, Nii-sama!,_ Kazuma leaped out the window, simultaneously blocking out Ren's petrified screams and flailing arms. Commanding the wind to slow down their dangerous descent, Kazuma steadily glided through the air as the hotel collapsed.

Looking around suspiciously, her gaze was drawn to the girl with bright pink hair, _Ayano? What's she doing here?_ Reika's eyes darted to the side, strange, she couldn't place where the _thing_ was, but it was surrounding them _? Dammit she needed more time to analyse where the ki was coming from._

When they landed on the ground with a slight thump, Ren looked at Kazuma seriously. "Is this the work of the enemy _fuu-jutsushi_? " Still trying to track down that _mysterious ki,_ Reika answered the question for the _fuu-jutsushi_ , sounding slightly distracted "It certainly seems so, doesn't it? "

Tuning out _for the second time_ the rest of the conversation, Reika concentrated on fining that elusive _ki_. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she eventually grinned when she'd finally locked down on it's position, but her grin faded when she quickly realized that it was right behind them. Vaguely, Reika heard Kazuma shout, _Ren, run!_

Pulling Kazuma away just in time, the howling, purple, almost black, missed him by a few inches. Glaring at the ghoulish figure darkly, Reika heard Kazuma taunt the figure, most possibly a male, but she was too surprised to care. That _ki_ signature, it was so similar to the Fuuga cla- _oh. So that was their plan._

Idly twirling her scythe, Reika turned her head when she heard the panicked scream of _Nii-sama!_ When Kazuma gazed at her imploringly, Reika nodded once, and darted towards the direction Ren was kidnapped. When she reached the clearing, Reika tensed, the whole place _reeked_ of the Fuuga Clan's distinctive _ki_. A dark possession spell had been used there. _Dammit!_

Chapter 3 : The Head Of Kannagi

Kirika Tachibana hummed as she carefully stepped over the debris that the…. _incident_ caused. Her assistant for this particular case, Asaki looked around, carefully analysing the nearby vicinity.

Kirika sighed, a suspicion confirmed, _ah, that meant that they were in Japan, ugh, she felt sorry for whatever they were hunting down_. "This isn't the work of _normal_ weapons. Asaki, what kind of jutsu do you think was used? "

Asaki Getsuna studied the surface of the attack carefully. "Well, it's not _en-jutsu_ , _chi-jutsu_ and definitely not _sui-jutsu._ " Kirika nodded affirmative, still deep in thought. "Then the only possibility is _fuu-jutsu_ , then. "

Asaki started in surprise, her eyes widening. "B-but _fuu-jutsu_ is normally only used for tracking or to investigate things. "

Kirika nodded. "That's right. It's not capable of attacking at this level. Well, that's the commonly accepted theory. But there's an exception for anything, you know? "Kirika laughed, slightly giddy as she thought about _those two_ , "Haven't you heard? A powerful _fuu-jusushi_ has travelled to Japan from abroad, his companion, a _ke-jutsushi_. "

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Just as Kazuma and Reika came within ten meters of the front door, there was a horrified scream. "Ka-Kazuma!?" Upset and worried, Kazuma glared at the guardsman who was screaming in shock. Beside him, Reika sighed. _Too slow._ _Even though they're on high alert, they only now realized that we've arrived? They're beyond useless._

However, the speedy reaction of the gaurds was much worthier of praise. Upon hearing the guardsman's shout, every _en-jutsushi_ that heard the gaurdsman's shout, rushed over one by one. Within seconds, at least ten _en-jutsushi_ had surrounded Kazuma and Reika. Quick as lightning, Reik had already erected a fully visible blood shield that was powered to it's limit, made to withstand attacks from both the main and the branch family members of the Kannagi clan.

"Let us meet the _Sousho_."

Kazuma commanded, completely ignoring the killing intent coming from all directions. "We've already come out to get the door. You two should be grateful." Her eyebrow twitching at the mocking tone, Reika responded with her own retort. "You've already been graced with my presence, you should be honoured. "

Even though Kazuma knew that the other party was taunting him and Reika, he did not want to bear with it at all. He was furious. Ever since he came back to Japan with Reika for a well deserved vacation, he came across a series of unhappy events. First of all, he was dragged into the fight between the Kannagi clan and the mystery man, then he fell into the mystery man's trap and watched helplessly as Ren was abducted.

Now faced with the task of reporting Ren's abduction, he had no choice but to force himself to come to the Kannagi household, something he had sworn never to come close to ever again. Added to the fact that he might have been possibly endangering Reika's safety _and though he knew that Reika wasn't helpless, he didn't care, after all, because of his moment of weakness, Tsui Ling had been eaten by that youma,_ stressed Kazuma's nerves, and it showed on his face as extreme annoyance. He just wanted to find someone to beat up, no matter who it was.

And now, it just so happened that there were a bunch of idiots conveniently waiting in rows as if saying _'Please punch me'_. There was no reason to give up the opportunity. Reika was simply silent beside him, just focusing on keeping her shield up. One of the idiots stood out to break the stalemate. He might have been someone that Kazuma used to know, but at the moment, Kazuma had no intention of identifying any of them.

"At a time like this, you think you can stand in front of us and beg for mercy?!" As the idiot spoke, it seemed like he was trying to control his fury with all his might. Hoping to save even a bit of time, Kazuma slowly opened his mouth and said, "I said to summon the _Sousho_."

"You bastard!" The shouting _en-jutsushi_ began angrily throwing fireballs, but the moment the fireball left his palm, Kazuma attacked him like a giant using an uppercut punch, making a sound like a blunt object striking a wall. Kazuma's attacker flew into the air, his chin shattering into pieces. He lost the strength to even open his mouth, only being able to spit out blood mixed with broken teeth. While from her spot beside him, Reika suppressed a giggle.

None of the other Kannagi's seemed to see Kazuma's attack. After all, he was manipulating the wind. They started to retreat in disbelief, instinctively fearful of the attack method that they had never seen before. However, even as they realized this, the battle had already begun, so they collected their fighting spirit.

Of course, Kazuma had not intended to fight. It was just that he had to blow off some steam or he would eventually do something incredibly rash. It was also that there was a ruthless voice in him repeatedly saying that the world would be better off if all those idiots died.

' _Kūki No Ken'_ , blocks of air that were highly compressed and released at the speed of sound. The instant before contact, the wind compresses almost hundredfold and, after pointing to a certain direction, instantaneously expands to its original state like a spring, hitting the target with unbelievable strength that easily surpasses a professional boxer's finishing blow. It was Kazuma's most efficient attack.

And just like paper dolls, the _en-jutsushi's_ were helpless as one after another was knocked down.

Kazuma threw out a string of continuous attacks, throwing air bombs without regards to accuracy as long as they flew in the general direction of his targets. Some even ended up unearthing the surface and fracturing the wall. The people that had been standing were completely knocked down and left helpless on the ground.

Before he could continue, just for the thrill of it, Reika placed a hand on his elbow, her eyes told him to stop, the damage he dealt to the Kannagi's would take a long time to fix. They would definitely remember his power _._ Kazuma's right hand slid into his pocket to fiddle with the three rings as a sub-conscious action. People that were able to stand up against him were nowhere to be found.

The _enjutsushi's_ were spread out across the ground. Some had broken lower jaws, some had sunken noses that continuously spewed out blood, and some were moaning about with serious internal damage. They laid around in various positions, none able to continue fighting.

Even though Kazuma didn't even need thirty seconds to take out the practitioners, he did not show an ounce of arrogance. He simply accepted the landslide difference in strength, passing off his victory as a logical certainty.

However, his expression soon became pensive. "...Crap"

Unable to find even a single unharmed victim, Kazuma realized that he had committed a deadly mistake. There was no one conscious enough to lead him to the _Sousho_.

A phone call ahead of time would have probably accomplished his goal. Also, there was no need to talk directly with the _Sousho_. Even if they had suddenly met, Kazuma wouldn't have been able to find anything to say. This time, it was only because Ren had been captured in front of his own eyes, clouding his judgment. And also...

"Also, I wanted to come back after all, huh?" Hearing his soft admission, Reika laced her fingers with his, silently offering her support. Squeezing her fingers slightly, Kazuma thought to himself broodingly. _This place was what I called home in the past. I thought I had already abandoned this place, and yet here I am._

Kazuma shook his head, interrupting his thought pattern fearing that thinking about it any deeper would unearth quite an unhappy answer. "Hey, wake up. Don't fall asleep on me!"

Kazuma yelled and carelessly kicked an inexperienced practitioner in the stomach, attempting to distract his mood. However, the _en-jutsushi_ weakly opened his eyes, slowly closing them as he became conscious of the pain coming from his injuries. He simply allowed Kazuma to do as he liked.

"...Damn it!" Reika muttered, feeling weary of the strong ashy smell already. Kazuma abhorrently threw away his victim. He went straight for the door without caring whether he stepped on the ground or a practitioner, Reika stalking behind him like a wraith.

The door was already open, and since the people that came out through it had already been defeated, Reika assumed that more _en-jutsushi's_ were waiting for their arrival. And he was right. Beyond the door was an area where twice as many _Enjutsu_ practitioners were waiting. The moment Kazuma walked through the door with Reika at his side, the two were met with almost thirty lines of fire.

The enormous heat transformed into plasma and completely surrounded Kazumand the impassive _ke-jutsushi_ , which emitted enough light to burn even the eyes. The attacking practitioners had their moment of glory.

 _We killed them!_

 _If we did this much and they're still not dead..._

 _...No human could ever survive that!_

Suddenly, in the dissipating fire, they saw something they couldn't believe. "Wh-what?"

Kazuma and the now-smirking Reika were standing safely inside a glowing bubble of blood, the white flames that surrounded them were tinted with blue and green. "So boring..."

Kazuma lazily waved his hand, extinguishing the collected strength of thirty flames. Not even a hair on Kazuma's or Reika's head was harmed.

"Impossible... Are the both of them _youma_ gods? "

The practitioners were so shocked that they apparently even forgot how to breathe. The more experience _en-jutsushi's_ gasped in shock. High-level practitioners could even surpass the laws of physics. Whether it was an _Enjutsu_ or a _Fuujutsu_ practitioner, igniting a fire without using oxygen or blocking the heat transferred in the air was most certainly possible.

Reika had complete control of the air inside the shield. Her will was stronger than the laws of physics so, no matter how large the amount of heat there was, it could not be transferred into her or Kazuma's body. The requirements to become a first rate practitioner was not the strength of their spells, nor knowledge, nor technique, but willpower. The willpower to deny the present reality and construct one's own fantasy world.

In order to make the flames reach Kazuma and Reika, the _Enjutsu_ practitioners would need a stronger will than what Reika employed to deny the laws of physics. Basically, what was needed was to use an even stronger will to deny her fabricated laws. Nothing could be achieved if the practitioner did not have enough determination in burning Kazuma and Reika to surpass Reika's refusal of being burned.

Since nothing was achieved in this case, Reika's will was most likely stronger than the combined will of the thirty practitioners, Kazuma effectively dousing the flames meant that he, along with Reika, were first-rate practitioners.

"Impossible... impossible..." The _en-jutsushi's_ mumbled, staring with shock. They understood the reasons for their ineffective attack. In fact, they understood it very well, the same way they understood things such as arms and legs.

Of course, they did not consider Reika and Kazuma's existence as something beyond common sense. They only considered them as a first-class _fuu-jutsushi's_ and _ke-jutsushi's_ , and consequently, believed that Kazuma and Reika simply commanded a huge wind spirit.

Kazuma's strength had already surpassed what they previously considered, completely achieving another dimension. The difference was clear. Kazuma didn't bother to counterattack these en-jutsushi's, though. It was obviously not to forgive them, but simply that, from the start, he wanted to ignore the practitioners from the branch families.

Because of the practitioners, Kazuma began to recall the eighteen years he spent in this mansion. They were memories of a home that contained almost no happiness. No matter who it was, everyone disregarded him almost to the point of ignoring his existence. Inside such an excessive clan, there was hardly anyone who kindly accepted him.

But no matter what kind of persecution Kazuma received, he still began to feel homesickness. After all, it was the place of his roots. Even though he was looked down upon and bullied, he was still protected here. He was shielded from society and from the responsibilities of living alone.

However, yearning for someone to protect him was weakness, escapism, and, to put it simply, running away from reality. Even though Kazuma admitted that his weakness, which he really should have had already abandoned four years ago, still lingered within him, this was something that made him feel extremely depressed.

Kazuma was assaulted by large amounts of unhappiness, and stubbornly began blaming the roots of his evils on the Kannagi main family. He came to the decision of crushing it with his own hands. Hearing Kazuma's will, an even bigger wind spirit appeared. A wind pressure that could challenge a typhoon began condensing within his palm. If he released all of it, everything within 200 meters would be destroyed in a blink of an eye. Seeing this, the _en-jutsushi's_ already prepared for death.

Kazuma completely forgot about the Kannagi clan or anyone living close by. His only thought was to erase the annoying things right in front of his eyes. Even Kazuma himself did not notice the large amount of pressure that he accumulated.

He was indulged in such self-satisfied thoughts that he was not properly regulating his power. From her spot next to him, Reika kept silent, instead of fearing for her life, Reika was confident that the wind spirit Kazuma called would not hurt out of everyone, she understood best why he wanted to destroy the Kannagi's. After all, _the same had happened to her, though, she'd watched her family get murdered right in front of her eyes. After that, she couldn't really find the will to hate them for what they inflicted upon her._

"Wh-what! "

"What, what is this strength?! "

No matter what they did, the practitioners had no way of understanding Kazuma's thoughts. They stood stupidly in the face of such crushing strength, without even thinking of defending themselves with _jutsu_. This was clearly within reason. The wind spirits that Kazuma summoned were enough to eradicate the mansion, whether released as a _jutsu_ or as an out-of-control rampage.

The older practitioners exchanged glances without speaking. They had more experience, so they weren't as stunned. Being exposed to Juugo when he was a young boy, they were already familiar with out-of-control spirits that could be categorized as natural disasters. Although, at that time, they felt that they would be protected by that extreme strength.

After making an enormous inner determination, they realized that there was only one way to defend against the attack that Kazuma was preparing. They would gamble their lives to perform a summoning of massive proportions, which could result in a mutual suicide. But they had already prepared for death. _To protect the Sousho_ , _we will do anything._

There was no reason for them to gamble their lives other than to try to defeat Kazuma. After all, if Kazuma was standing here, then Genma was probably already defeated. In that case, only Ayano had the ability to fight on par with Kazuma. With that in mind, the Kannagi's decided to gamble their lives in order to gain time for Ayano's return.

"Let's go... "

"Hold it right there. "

A calm voice detained them just before they attacked. The voice's immense power stopped everyone in their tracks. Time may have frozen for a moment, since nobody moved for a while. During that time, the only audible sound was the bamboo hitting the stone.

" _So-Sousho_! "

"It's too dangerous! Please withdraw! "

Despite everyone having their eyes on him, Jugo walked with ease while continuing to look at Kazuma and Reika who stood beside the contractor fearlessly. _Interesting._ Kazuma met the Sousho of the Kannagi family's eyes.

Jugo had always been very gentle with Kazuma, always speaking with feelings of loving concern instead of scolding with strict words. During Kazuma's teenage years when he was surrounded by hostility, only his time with Juugo allowed him relief.

To Kazuma, Jugo was similar to an admirable father, in contrast to Genma who only gave him terror. A kind of ancient yearning surged forth. However, even if Kazuma wanted to cry, tears would not come out. Fingers that was laced together tighten imperceptibly. Jugo completely understood Kazuma's feelings. Speaking as if to a relative he had not seen in a long time, Jugo greeted Kazuma. "Long time no see, Kazuma. How are you doing? You must be the _ke-jutsushi_ he travelled with. "

Staring at him with piercing amber eyes, Reika held Jugo's gaze firmly, evaluating his sincerity. Eventually, with her lips twitching upwards, Reika graced the Sousho with a breath-taking smile. "Reika, Reika Yagami. Hajimemashite. "

Knowing that Jugo still believed in him, Kazuma laughed as if he was being released from confinement. Hearing his care-free laughter, Reika inwardly sighed in relief. Jugo laughed energetically as well. Seeing the typhoon in Kazuma's hand, he said, "If it's like that, then, what's in your hand? "

"Huh? Oh, just trying to surpass the past. " Kazuma clumsily waved his hand, dismissing all of the accumulated spirits. He even forgot the customary etiquette of saying 'thank you' to all of the spirits, but Reika didn't. Sending her thanks politely to the affronted wind spirits, Reika nudged Kazuma roughly with her elbow and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Huh? Um, alright... It's hard to talk while standing here, so come in for cup of tea. " Jugo could not have thoroughly understood what Kazuma had meant, so he merely treated the words as neglected mumblings.

The practitioners stood as if force fed muting pills, simply watching Juugo's light conversation with Kazuma. They probably thought that Kazuma would make a sneak attack with his back turned.

" _Sousho_ , Kazuma is a traitor! "

Juugo glanced at the still incompetent practitioners sadly. He then slowly turned around to face Kazuma and asked, "Is it like that? "

"...No? " Kazuma said with a shrug. The bunch of idiots continued their puzzled stares, unable to speak despite having working mouths.

"So it seems. " Jugo hummed softly.

"No, we can't trust him! " The practitioners shouted in panic, believing that Juugo was being deceived. Reika's eyebrow twitched again.

"Calm down, you idiots! " Juugo scolded, sighing. He continued, "If Kazuma an Mrs Yagami were serious, you would all be dead. Now do you understand?"

The practitioners all looked towards Kazuma and his careless appearance, they then turned their gazes back to Reika, in her usual immaculate attire. The power that could annihilate them was completely gone. It could not be disputed that the once useless man returned as a superior, first-class practitioner with an equally superior _ke-jutsushi_ at his side. .

"...Say, why did you return? It couldn't have just been for a gathering, right? "

"Ah, that's right. There's something I need to tell you. " Kazuma finally remembered the reason for his visit, although it was very humiliating to admit to someone else that Ren was captured under his watch.

"...Ren has been abducted. The culprit was someone who can use the wind, most likely an accomplice of the murderer that killed your comrades. "Reika put in smoothly.

"Quit joking! We all know that Kazuma was the one who killed Shinji and Shingo! " The Soushu of the Yuuki family came forward, speaking to Kazuma for the first time.

"Ren was seized? " Juugo asked also ignoring Yuuki's words and questioned Kazuma to grimly, worried for his nephew's safety.

"That's right. I'm not too sure about the details, but Reika and I know that he's still alive. Don't know why, though. We came here to inform you guys, but could it be that you already know who did it? "

"No, not yet. But thank you for the information. " Juugo seemed to think of something as his face turned bitter. He said something to the man standing at his side. Kazuma tried hard to remember, and recalled that this was a man trusted by Juugo.

That man bowed, and quickly departed from the house.

"Did you see what that person looked like? "

"...Yeah, but I don't think it'll help at all. That thing isn't even human. " Just thinking about him brought chills crawling down Reika's spine, since the irregular youma ki that 'it' possessed could not have been from anything human. Noticing her unease, Kazuma wrapped an arm around Reika's waist.

"I see... By the way, what happened to Genma? " Juugo's question made Kazuma sincerely laugh. Rather than that of a grown man, his laugh was more of a teenage boy's. His mischievous grin wasn't something that could be achieved from practicing.

Kazuma showed his thumb and turned it down. With his chin moving backwards, he bragged, "I kicked his ass. " Reika couldn't tamper down her giggle, within seconds, she was laughing uncontrollably, hiding her face in the crook of Kazuma's neck.

"Huh, haha, hahahahahahaha! So you kicked his ass, huh? " Juugo laughed uncontrollably, an unstoppable roaring laughter, at Kazuma's overly energetic and carefree reply.

" _Sousho_! This is not a funny matter! " The practitioners worriedly admonished the Kannagi Head's unstopping laughter.

"Hmm, I suppose it isn't. " Juugo pulled his face back to a severe, unyielding and steady stare. He then asked Kazuma,

"Don't tell me you killed him? "

"Nah, I felt like being merciful. I even called an ambulance! Quite kind of me! "

"If that's the case, then it's alright. "

"Absolutely not! " The person interrupting Juugo was like the practitioner from before. He became so angry that he started to stagger as if he was dizzy.

"If you're not feeling well, you can withdraw. "

"My situation is of no importance! If Kazuma knocked out Genma-sama, then it is absolutely certain that he is rebelling! "

"...This is just a father-son argument. "

"This... Something like this is...! "

"Understood. I just went over this. Okay, you can withdraw." Juugo disrupted the person's words, gesturing at Kazuma and Reika as he left through the door. They followed suit obediently.

 _And so, after four years, Kazuma finally returns to the place where he was born, not of his free will, but because of his brother's abduction._ Reika thought to herself sadly.

Kazuma slowly observed the mansion that he had not walked through for four years. Like the exterior, the interior of the mansion did not change at all. It was constructed during the Warring States Period, and a mere four years was not enough for any changes. Unlike him, Reika glanced around curiously, taking in everything meticulously, noting the exits and entrances.

Kazuma and Reika continued behind Juugo, following without speaking as they was taken to Juugo's private room. "We can talk normally here. What would you like to drink? "

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I'm not thirsty... " Listening to Kazuma's casual reply, Juugo stared at Kazuma as if searching for something.

"Hm... Don't you trust us? "

"It's not that I suspect you. " Came Jugo's ambiguous reply. Suddenly, a discordant atmosphere began to fill the room. After all, there wasn't a single reason for the Kannagi clan to believe Kazuma. Apart from Juugo, everyone believed him to be the murderer and Reika to be his accomplice.

It was really unbelievable for Kazuma to appear in the home of the enemies pursuing his life. "Why did you leave the house? "

Juugo broke the silence. More than anything else, this was what he wanted to hear about the most. "When I heard that you were disowned, you had already left without a single word. Am I that untrustworthy? "

"Ah... Actually, I didn't think of that. At that time, I just wanted to leave the Kannagi clan without delay. Both Otou-san and Okaa-san said that there was no other choice. "

"What did Miyuki say? " This was the first time Juugo heard that Kazuma had seen his mother before leaving home.

"Now that I think about it, I was so foolish. Rather than going to you, I was requested by that woman to apologize... To think, I still believed that my parents cared. " Kazuma crooked his mouth, ridiculing himself of the past. Leaning against him, Reika's heart gave a painful thump. She wished that she could relieve him of the pain so desperately.

Rather than hating Miyuki, it was about him being so foolish. He thought that things like ties of blood and motherhood would help him.

"What did Miyuki... say? "

Kazuma was brought back to that day, four years ago. Juugo's voice barely reached Kazuma, as if it was coming from a distant place.

 _When Kazuma first entered his mother's room, he couldn't calm down, waiting for his mother's reply._

 _In contrast, Miyuki was sitting opposite Kazuma with a tranquil attitude as if she was completely unaffected. She was showing the same composure that she would when idly chatting._

 _Although it felt like an eternal silence, in reality, not even a single minute had passed. She finally opened her mouth towards the son that came to her for help. "Kazuma, your education was very good. Your physical education was also quite above normal. The teacher from the school even praised you!"_

" _Oka, Okaa-san..." Miyuki's words crushed Kazuma's hopes. To think that Genma had requested her to do something like...!_

 _"Such a pity. If only you had the talent for Enjutsu, I could have treated you as a worthy son, with deep love and concern."_

 _Kazuma realized that his mother constantly discussed events as if they were in the past, and that for her, everything was over. She accepted her son being disowned as a reality that could not be changed. She didn't need a useless son, and so she didn't hesitate to abandon him."Okaa-san..."_

 _Facing her son who was begging for help in a quaking voice, Miyuki smiled and handed him a card. "There is ten million inside. It's not a lot, but it can still fulfill your life's needs. Don't get sick, and stay alive energetically."_

 _Those were already words of departure. Kazuma, as if escaping, fled to his room afterwards. The next day, without taking anything, he left home by himself. It seemed like nobody even noticed his departure._

 _The reason he left Japan was not because of some firm determination to live independently and alone. He was afraid. Afraid that his parents would become heartless monsters even more terrifying than youma and say "I don't need useless things"._

 _He wanted to hide in a place where they could never find him. Even though he knew that they would not send people after him, his body did not seem to understand, simply running as far as it could. When he finally arrived at Hong Kong, Kazuma was finally able to unwind for the first time. But back then, he could never had known of the tragedy that was about to take place._

"Ahh, it's probably like that."

Juugo said nothing, merely burying his head in deep thought. _That woman always did things her own way... But I can't believe she was this cruel..._

"Oh well, don't be bothered by it. It's all in the past now."

"...You've become strong, Kazuma."

Juugo spoke deeply. To think that a simple youth who was a mere pronoun four years ago became an outstanding man that possessed great power and the mental strength to control that astonishing power, Jugo felt very happy. Though he praised Kazuma from the bottom of his heart for accomplishing this feat, the most important thing right now was to clear Kazuma's name. Everything would begin from there.

"...I can't agree with you." Was Kazuma's immediate response, Reika nodding sadly.

"Is it still not enough? Why do you desire power so much?" Juugo asked, using a somewhat criticizing tone. Contrary to what he had thought, Kazuma did not seem very satisfied with his power. However, Kazuma had clearly not fallen into some drunken pursuit of power. Instead, he was like a lost and desperate youth trying to find a place to repose.

"Yeah, I did become stronger... and don't cry anymore. But... even if I had to sell my soul to the devil, it wouldn't be a problem, because I absolutely cannot allow myself to remain weak." Kazuma said while hiding his head, with two arms encircling his raised knee. Reika bit her lip, feeling very lost.

They could both still clearly remember that day, when they were crying feebly with their pupils frozen by hopelessness and horror. Kazuma and Reika would never forget it, no matter how long ago it was.

No matter what kind of crazy, assiduous training he and Reika went through, no matter how many times they pushed themselves to the brink of death, it was impossible to return to that moment. They just couldn't save... her.

 _"Why do you desire power so much?" The Spirit King asked him._

 _Kazuma could not answer that question._

 _Is it so you can prevent such tragedies from happening again?_

 _Is it so you can protect better this time?_

 _No, and yes._

 _Those kinds of ideas could not satisfy him. Tsui Ling, his sister, all but in blood could never return... since she was locked in the bottom of hell. But he wanted to protect her, Reika._

 _"Why do you desire power so much?"_

" _Because I want to protect Reika."_

Kazuma muttered, as if squeezing out toothpaste. Juugo didn't say anything, merely watching Kazuma quietly. _'..I want to protect her...'_

Juugo did not know much about Kazuma's past. All he could do was to imagine what that promise could have meant, glancing at Reika who was similarly looking dazed, Jugo put two and two together and made a wild guess that Kazuma was referring to the _ke-jutsushi_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Head Of Kannagi

Kirika Tachibana hummed as she carefully stepped over the debris that the…. incident caused. Her assistant for this particular case, Asaki looked around, carefully analysing the nearby vicinity.

Kirika sighed, a suspicion confirmed, _ah, that meant that they were in Japan, ugh, she felt sorry for whatever they were hunting down_. "This isn't the work of _normal_ weapons. Asaki, what kind of jutsu do you think was used? "

Asaki Getsuna studied the surface of the attack carefully. "Well, it's not _en-jutsu_ , _chi-jutsu_ and definitely not _sui-jutsu._ " Kirika nodded affirmative, still deep in thought. "Then the only possibility is _fuu-jutsu_ , then. "

Asaki started in surprise, her eyes widening. "B-but _fuu-jutsu_ is normally only used for tracking or to investigate things. "

Kirika nodded. "That's right. It's not capable of attacking at this level. Well, that's the commonly accepted theory. But there's an exception for anything, you know? "Kirika laughed, slightly giddy as she thought about _those two_ , "Haven't you heard? A powerful _fuu-jusushi_ has travelled to Japan from abroad, his companion, a _ke-jutsushi_. "

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Just as Kazuma and Reika came within ten meters of the front door, there was a horrified scream. "Ka-Kazuma!?" Upset and worried, Kazuma glared at the guardsman who was screaming in shock. Beside him, Reika sighed. _Too slow. Even though they're on high alert, they only now realized that we've arrived? They're beyond useless._

However, the speedy reaction of the gaurds was much worthier of praise. Upon hearing the guardsman's shout, every _en-jutsushi_ that heard the gaurdsman's shout, rushed over one by one. Within seconds, at least ten _en-jutsushi_ had surrounded Kazuma and Reika. Quick as lightning, Reik had already erected a fully visible blood shield that was powered to its limit, made to withstand attacks from both the main and the branch family members of the Kannagi clan.

"Let us meet the _Soshou_."

Kazuma commanded, completely ignoring the killing intent coming from all directions. "We've already come out to get the door. You two should be grateful." Her eyebrow twitching at the mocking tone, Reika responded with her own retort. "You've already been graced with my presence, you should be honoured. "

Even though Kazuma knew that the other party was taunting him and Reika, he did not want to bear with it at all. He was furious. Ever since he came back to Japan with Reika for a well deserved vacation, he came across a series of unhappy events. First of all, he was dragged into the fight between the Kannagi clan and the mystery man, then he fell into the mystery man's trap and watched helplessly as Ren was abducted.

Now faced with the task of reporting Ren's abduction, he had no choice but to force himself to come to the Kannagi household, something he had sworn never to come close to ever again. Added to the fact that he might have been possibly endangering Reika's safety _and though he knew that Reika wasn't helpless, he didn't care, after all, because of his moment of weakness, Tsui Ling had been eaten by that youma,_ stressed Kazuma's nerves, and it showed on his face as extreme annoyance. He just wanted to find someone to beat up, no matter who it was.

And now, it just so happened that there were a bunch of idiots conveniently waiting in rows as if saying _'_ _Please punch me'_. There was no reason to give up the opportunity. Reika was simply silent beside him, just focusing on keeping her shield up. One of the idiots stood out to break the stalemate. He might have been someone that Kazuma used to know, but at the moment, Kazuma had no intention of identifying any of them.

"At a time like this, you think you can stand in front of us and beg for mercy?!" As the idiot spoke, it seemed like he was trying to control his fury with all his might. Hoping to save even a bit of time, Kazuma slowly opened his mouth and said, "I said to summon the _Sousho_."

"You bastard!" The shouting _en-jutsushi_ began angrily throwing fireballs, but the moment the fireball left his palm, Kazuma attacked him like a giant using an uppercut punch, making a sound like a blunt object striking a wall. Kazuma's attacker flew into the air, his chin shattering into pieces. He lost the strength to even open his mouth, only being able to spit out blood mixed with broken teeth. While from her spot beside him, Reika suppressed a giggle.

None of the other Kannagi's seemed to see Kazuma's attack. After all, he was manipulating the wind. They started to retreat in disbelief, instinctively fearful of the attack method that they had never seen before. However, even as they realized this, the battle had already begun, so they collected their fighting spirit.

Of course, Kazuma had not intended to fight. It was just that he had to blow off some steam or he would eventually do something incredibly rash. It was also that there was a ruthless voice in him repeatedly saying that the world would be better off if all those idiots died.

 _'_ _Kūki No Ken'_ , blocks of air that were highly compressed and released at the speed of sound. The instant before contact, the wind compresses almost hundredfold and, after pointing to a certain direction, instantaneously expands to its original state like a spring, hitting the target with unbelievable strength that easily surpasses a professional boxer's finishing blow. It was Kazuma's most efficient attack.

And just like paper dolls, the _en-jutsushi's_ were helpless as one after another was knocked down.

Kazuma threw out a string of continuous attacks, throwing air bombs without regards to accuracy as long as they flew in the general direction of his targets. Some even ended up unearthing the surface and fracturing the wall. The people that had been standing were completely knocked down and left helpless on the ground.

Before he could continue, just for the thrill of it, Reika placed a hand on his elbow, her eyes told him to stop, the damage he dealt to the Kannagi's would take a long time to fix. They would definitely remember his power _._ Kazuma's right hand slid into his pocket to fiddle with the three rings as a sub-conscious action. People that were able to stand up against him were nowhere to be found.

The _enjutsushi's_ were spread out across the ground. Some had broken lower jaws, some had sunken noses that continuously spewed out blood, and some were moaning about with serious internal damage. They laid around in various positions, none able to continue fighting.

Even though Kazuma didn't even need thirty seconds to take out the practitioners, he did not show an ounce of arrogance. He simply accepted the landslide difference in strength, passing off his victory as a logical certainty.

However, his expression soon became pensive. "...Crap"

Unable to find even a single unharmed victim, Kazuma realized that he had committed a deadly mistake. There was no one conscious enough to lead him to the _Sousho_.

A phone call ahead of time would have probably accomplished his goal. Also, there was no need to talk directly with the _Sousho_. Even if they had suddenly met, Kazuma wouldn't have been able to find anything to say. This time, it was only because Ren had been captured in front of his own eyes, clouding his judgment. And also...

"Also, I wanted to come back after all, huh?" Hearing his soft admission, Reika laced her fingers with his, silently offering her support. Squeezing her fingers slightly, Kazuma thought to himself broodingly. _This place was what I called home in the past. I thought I had already abandoned this place, and yet here I am._

Kazuma shook his head, interrupting his thought pattern fearing that thinking about it any deeper would unearth quite an unhappy answer. "Hey, wake up. Don't fall asleep on me!"

Kazuma yelled and carelessly kicked an inexperienced practitioner in the stomach, attempting to distract his mood. However, the _en-jutsushi_ weakly opened his eyes, slowly closing them as he became conscious of the pain coming from his injuries. He simply allowed Kazuma to do as he liked.

"...Damn it!" Reika muttered, feeling weary of the strong ashy smell already. Kazuma abhorrently threw away his victim. He went straight for the door without caring whether he stepped on the ground or a practitioner, Reika stalking behind him like a wraith.

The door was already open, and since the people that came out through it had already been defeated, Reika assumed that more _en-jutsushi's_ were waiting for their arrival. And he was right. Beyond the door was an area where twice as many _Enjutsu_ practitioners were waiting. The moment Kazuma walked through the door with Reika at his side, the two were met with almost thirty lines of fire.

The enormous heat transformed into plasma and completely surrounded Kazumand the impassive _ke-jutsushi_ , which emitted enough light to burn even the eyes. The attacking practitioners had their moment of glory.

 _We killed them!_

 _If we did this much and they're still not dead..._

 _...No human could ever survive that!_

Suddenly, in the dissipating fire, they saw something they couldn't believe. "Wh-what?"

Kazuma and the now-smirking Reika were standing safely inside an enormous glowing bubble of blood, the white flames that surrounded them were tinted with blue and green.

"So boring..."bKazuma lazily waved his hand, extinguishing the collected strength of thirty flames. Not even a hair on Kazuma's or Reika's head was harmed.

"Impossible... Are the both of them _youma_ gods? "

The practitioners were so shocked that they apparently even forgot how to breathe. The more experience _en-jutsushi's_ gasped in shock. High-level practitioners could even surpass the laws of physics. Whether it was an _Enjutsu_ or a _Fuujutsu_ practitioner, igniting a fire without using oxygen or blocking the heat transferred in the air was most certainly possible.

Reika had complete control of the air inside the shield. Her will was stronger than the laws of physics so, no matter how large the amount of heat there was, it could not be transferred into her or Kazuma's body. The requirements to become a first rate practitioner was not the strength of their spells, nor knowledge, nor technique, but willpower. The willpower to deny the present reality and construct one's own fantasy world.

In order to make the flames reach Kazuma and Reika, the _Enjutsu_ practitioners would need a stronger will than what Reika employed to deny the laws of physics. Basically, what was needed was to use an even stronger will to deny her fabricated laws. Nothing could be achieved if the practitioner did not have enough determination in burning Kazuma and Reika to surpass Reika's refusal of being burned.

Since nothing was achieved in this case, Reika's will was most likely stronger than the combined will of the thirty practitioners, Kazuma effectively dousing the flames meant that he, along with Reika, were first-rate practitioners.

"Impossible... impossible..." The _en-jutsushi's_ mumbled, staring with shock. They understood the reasons for their ineffective attack. In fact, they understood it very well, the same way they understood things such as arms and legs.

Of course, they did not consider Reika and Kazuma's existence as something beyond common sense. They only considered them as a first-class _fuu-jutsushi's_ and _ke-jutsushi's_ , and consequently, believed that Kazuma and Reika simply commanded a huge wind and blood spirit respectively.

Kazuma's strength had already surpassed what they previously considered, completely achieving another dimension. The difference was clear. Kazuma didn't bother to counterattack these en-jutsushi's, though. It was obviously not to forgive them, but simply that, from the start, he wanted to ignore the practitioners from the branch families.

Because of the practitioners, Kazuma began to recall the eighteen years he spent in this mansion. They were memories of a home that contained almost no happiness. No matter who it was, everyone disregarded him almost to the point of ignoring his existence. Inside such an excessive clan, there was hardly anyone who kindly accepted him.

But no matter what kind of persecution Kazuma received, he still began to feel homesickness. After all, it was the place of his roots. Even though he was looked down upon and bullied, he was still protected here. He was shielded from society and from the responsibilities of living alone.

However, yearning for someone to protect him was weakness, escapism, and, to put it simply, running away from reality. Even though Kazuma admitted that his weakness, which he really should have had already abandoned four years ago, still lingered within him, this was something that made him feel extremely depressed.

Kazuma was assaulted by large amounts of unhappiness, and stubbornly began blaming the roots of his evils on the Kannagi main family. He came to the decision of crushing it with his own hands. Hearing Kazuma's will, an even bigger wind spirit appeared. A wind pressure that could challenge a typhoon began condensing within his palm. If he released all of it, everything within 200 meters would be destroyed in a blink of an eye. Seeing this, the _en-jutsushi's_ already prepared for death.

Kazuma completely forgot about the Kannagi clan or anyone living close by. His only thought was to erase the annoying things right in front of his eyes. Even Kazuma himself did not notice the large amount of pressure that he accumulated.

He was indulged in such self-satisfied thoughts that he was not properly regulating his power. From her spot next to him, Reika kept silent, instead of fearing for her life, Reika was confident that the wind spirit Kazuma called would not hurt her. And out of everyone, she understood best why he wanted to destroy the Kannagi's. After all, _the same had happened to her, though, she'd watched her family get murdered right in front of her eyes. After that, she couldn't really find the will to hate them for what they inflicted upon her._

"Wh-what! "

"What, what is this strength?! "

No matter what they did, the practitioners had no way of understanding Kazuma's thoughts. They stood stupidly in the face of such crushing strength, without even thinking of defending themselves with _jutsu_. This was clearly within reason. The wind spirits that Kazuma summoned were enough to eradicate the mansion, whether released as a _jutsu_ or as an out-of-control rampage.

The older practitioners exchanged glances without speaking. They had more experience, so they weren't as stunned. Being exposed to Juugo when he was a young boy, they were already familiar with out-of-control spirits that could be categorized as natural disasters. Although, at that time, they felt that they would be protected by that extreme strength.

After making an enormous inner decision, they realized that there was only one way to defend against the attack that Kazuma was preparing. They would gamble their lives to perform a summoning of massive proportions, which could result in a mutual suicide. But they had already prepared for death. _To protect the Sousho_ , _we will do anything._

There was no reason for them to gamble their lives other than to try to defeat Kazuma. After all, if Kazuma was standing here, then Genma was probably already defeated. In that case, only Ayano had the ability to fight on par with Kazuma. With that in mind, the Kannagi's decided to gamble their lives in order to gain time for Ayano's return.

"Let's go... "

"Hold it right there. "

A calm voice detained them just before they attacked. The voice's immense power stopped everyone in their tracks. Time may have frozen for a moment, since nobody moved for a while. During that time, the only audible sound was the bamboo hitting the stone.

" _So-Sousho_! "

"It's too dangerous! Please withdraw! "

Despite everyone having their eyes on him, Jugo walked with ease while continuing to look at Kazuma and Reika who stood beside the contractor fearlessly. _Interesting._ Kazuma met the Sousho of the Kannagi family's eyes.

Jugo had always been very gentle with Kazuma, always speaking with feelings of loving concern instead of scolding with strict words. During Kazuma's teenage years when he was surrounded by hostility, only his time with Juugo allowed him relief.

To Kazuma, Jugo was similar to an admirable father, in contrast to Genma who only gave him terror. A kind of ancient yearning surged forth. However, even if Kazuma wanted to cry, tears would not come out. Fingers that was laced together tighten imperceptibly. Jugo completely understood Kazuma's feelings. Speaking as if to a relative he had not seen in a long time, Jugo greeted Kazuma. "Long time no see, Kazuma. How are you doing? You must be the _ke-jutsushi_ he travelled with. "

Staring at him with piercing amber eyes, Reika held Jugo's gaze firmly, evaluating his sincerity. Eventually, with her lips twitching upwards, Reika graced the Sousho with a breath-taking smile. "Reika, Reika Yagami. Hajimemashite. "

Knowing that Jugo still believed in him, Kazuma laughed as if he was being released from confinement. Hearing his care-free laughter, Reika inwardly sighed in relief. Jugo laughed energetically as well. Seeing the typhoon in Kazuma's hand, he said, "If it's like that, then, what's in your hand? "

"Huh? Oh, just trying to surpass the past. " Kazuma clumsily waved his hand, dismissing all of the accumulated spirits. He even forgot the customary etiquette of saying 'thank you' to all of the spirits, but Reika didn't. Sending her thanks politely to the affronted wind spirits, Reika nudged Kazuma roughly with her elbow and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Huh? Um, alright... It's hard to talk while standing here, so come in for cup of tea. " Jugo could not have thoroughly understood what Kazuma had meant, so he merely treated the words as neglected mumblings. The practitioners stood as if force fed muting pills, simply watching Juugo's light conversation with Kazuma. They probably thought that Kazuma would make a sneak attack with his back turned.

" _Sousho_ , Kazuma is a traitor! "

Juugo glanced at the still incompetent practitioners sadly. He then slowly turned around to face Kazuma and asked, "Is it like that? "

"...No? " Kazuma said with a shrug. The bunch of idiots continued their puzzled stares, unable to speak despite having working mouths.

"So it seems. " Jugo hummed softly.

"No, we can't trust him! " The practitioners shouted in panic, believing that Juugo was being deceived. Reika's eyebrow twitched again.

"Calm down, you idiots! " Juugo scolded, sighing. He continued, "If Kazuma an Mrs Yagami were serious, you would all be dead. Now do you understand?"

The practitioners all looked towards Kazuma and his careless appearance, they then turned their gazes back to Reika, in her usual immaculate attire. The power that could annihilate them was completely gone. It could not be disputed that the once useless man returned as a superior, first-class practitioner with an equally superior _ke-jutsushi_ at his side. .

"...Say, why did you return? It couldn't have just been for a gathering, right? "

"Ah, that's right. There's something I need to tell you. " Kazuma finally remembered the reason for his visit, although it was very humiliating to admit to someone else that Ren was captured under his watch.

"...Ren has been abducted. The culprit was someone who can use the wind, most likely an accomplice of the murderer that killed your comrades. "Reika put in smoothly.

"Quit joking! We all know that Kazuma was the one who killed Shinji and Shingo! " The Soushu of the Yuuki family came forward, speaking to Kazuma for the first time.

"Ren was seized? " Juugo asked also ignoring Yuuki's words and questioned Kazuma to grimly, worried for his nephew's safety.

"That's right. I'm not too sure about the details, but Reika and I know that he's still alive. Don't know why, though. We came here to inform you guys, but could it be that you already know who did it? "

"No, not yet. But thank you for the information. " Juugo seemed to think of something as his face turned bitter. He said something to the man standing at his side. Kazuma tried hard to remember, and recalled that this was a man trusted by Juugo.

That man bowed, and quickly departed from the house.

"Did you see what that person looked like? "

"...Yeah, but I don't think it'll help at all. That thing isn't even human. " Just thinking about him brought chills crawling down Reika's spine, since the irregular youma ki that 'it' possessed could not have been from anything human. Noticing her unease, Kazuma wrapped an arm around Reika's waist.

"I see... By the way, what happened to Genma? " Juugo's question made Kazuma sincerely laugh. Rather than that of a grown man, his laugh was more of a teenage boy's. His mischievous grin wasn't something that could be achieved from practicing.

Kazuma showed his thumb and turned it down. With his chin moving backwards, he bragged, "I kicked his ass. " Reika couldn't tamper down her giggle, within seconds, she was laughing uncontrollably, hiding her face in the crook of Kazuma's neck.

"Huh, haha, haha! So you kicked his ass, huh? " Juugo laughed uncontrollably, an unstoppable roaring laughter, at Kazuma's overly energetic and carefree reply.

" _Sousho_! This is not a laughing matter! " The practitioners worriedly admonished the Kannagi Head's unstopping laughter.

"Hmm, I suppose it isn't. " Juugo pulled his face back to a severe, unyielding and steady stare. He then asked Kazuma,

"Don't tell me you killed him? "

"Nah, I felt like being merciful. I even called an ambulance! Quite kind of me! "

"If that's the case, then it's alright. "

"Absolutely not! " The person interrupting Juugo was like the practitioner from before. He became so angry that he started to stagger as if he was dizzy.

"If you're not feeling well, you can withdraw. "

"My situation is of no importance! If Kazuma knocked out Genma-sama, then it is absolutely certain that he is rebelling! "

"...This is just a father-son argument. "

"This... Something like this is...! "

"Understood. I just went over this. Okay, you can withdraw." Juugo disrupted the person's words, gesturing at Kazuma and Reika as he left through the door. They followed suit obediently.

 _And so, after four years, Kazuma finally returns to the place where he was born, not of his free will, but because of his brother's abduction._ Reika thought to herself sadly.

Kazuma slowly observed the mansion that he had not walked through for four years. Like the exterior, the interior of the mansion did not change at all. It was constructed during the Warring States Period, and a mere four years was not enough for any changes. Unlike him, Reika glanced around curiously, taking in everything meticulously, noting the exits and entrances.

Kazuma and Reika continued behind Juugo, following without speaking as they was taken to Juugo's private room. "We can talk normally here. What would you like to drink? "

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I'm not thirsty... " Listening to Kazuma's casual reply, Juugo stared at Kazuma as if searching for something.

"Hm... Don't you trust us? "

"It's not that I suspect you. " Came Jugo's ambiguous reply. Suddenly, a discordant atmosphere began to fill the room. After all, there wasn't a single reason for the Kannagi clan to believe Kazuma. Apart from Juugo, everyone believed him to be the murderer and Reika to be his accomplice.

It was really unbelievable for Kazuma to appear in the home of the enemies pursuing his life. "Why did you leave the house? "

Juugo broke the silence. More than anything else, this was what he wanted to hear about the most. "When I heard that you were disowned, you had already left without a single word. Am I that untrustworthy? "

"Ah... Actually, I didn't think of that. At that time, I just wanted to leave the Kannagi clan without delay. Both Otou-san and Okaa-san said that there was no other choice. "

"What did Miyuki say? " This was the first time Juugo heard that Kazuma had seen his mother before leaving home.

"Now that I think about it, I was so foolish. Rather than going to you, I was requested by that woman to apologize... To think, I still believed that my parents cared. " Kazuma crooked his mouth, ridiculing himself of the past. Leaning against him, Reika's heart gave a painful thump. She wished that she could relieve him of the pain so desperately.

Rather than hating Miyuki, it was about him being so foolish. He thought that things like ties of blood and motherhood would help him.

"What did Miyuki... say? "

Kazuma was brought back to that day, four years ago. Juugo's voice barely reached Kazuma, as if it was coming from a distant place.

0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0

 _When Kazuma first entered his mother's room, he couldn't calm down, waiting for his mother's reply. In contrast, Miyuki was sitting opposite Kazuma with a tranquil attitude as if she was completely unaffected. She was showing the same composure that she would when idly chatting._

 _Although it felt like an eternal silence, in reality, not even a single minute had passed. She finally opened her mouth towards the son that came to her for help. "Kazuma, your education was very good. Your physical education was also quite above normal. The teacher from the school even praised you!"_

 _"_ _Oka, Okaa-san..." Miyuki's words crushed Kazuma's hopes. To think that Genma had requested her to do something like-!_

 _"Such a pity. If only you had the talent for Enjutsu, I could have treated you as a worthy son, with deep love and concern."_

 _Kazuma realized that his mother constantly discussed events as if they were in the past, and that for her, everything was over. She accepted her son being disowned as a reality that could not be changed. She didn't need a useless son, and so she didn't hesitate to abandon him."Okaa-san..."_

 _Facing her son who was begging for help in a quaking voice, Miyuki smiled and handed him a card. "There is ten million inside. It's not a lot, but it can still fulfill your life's needs. Don't get sick, and stay alive energetically."_

 _Those were already words of departure. Kazuma, as if escaping, fled to his room afterwards. The next day, without taking anything, he left home by himself. It seemed like nobody even noticed his departure._

 _The reason he left Japan was not because of some firm determination to live independently and alone. He was afraid. Afraid that his parents would become heartless monsters even more terrifying than youma and say "I don't need useless things"._

 _He wanted to hide in a place where they could never find him. Even though he knew that they would not send people after him, his body did not seem to understand, simply running as far as it could. When he finally arrived at Hong Kong, Kazuma was finally able to unwind for the first time. But back then, he could never had known of the tragedy that was about to take place._

"Ahh, it's probably like that."

Juugo said nothing, merely burying his head in deep thought. _That woman always did things her own way... But I can't believe she was this cruel..._

"Oh well, don't be bothered by it. It's all in the past now."

"...You've become strong, Kazuma."

Juugo spoke deeply. To think that a simple youth who was a mere pronoun four years ago became an outstanding man that possessed great power and the mental strength to control that astonishing power, Jugo felt very happy. Though he praised Kazuma from the bottom of his heart for accomplishing this feat, the most important thing right now was to clear Kazuma's name. Everything would begin from there.

"...I can't agree with you." Was Kazuma's immediate response, Reika nodding sadly.

"Is it still not enough? Why do you desire power so much?" Juugo asked, using a somewhat criticizing tone. Contrary to what he had thought, Kazuma did not seem very satisfied with his power. However, Kazuma had clearly not fallen into some drunken pursuit of power. Instead, he was like a lost and desperate youth trying to find a place to repose.

"Yeah, I did become stronger... and don't cry anymore. But... even if I had to sell my soul to the devil, it wouldn't be a problem, because I absolutely cannot allow myself to remain weak." Kazuma said while hiding his head, with two arms encircling his raised knee. Reika bit her lip, feeling very lost.

They could both still clearly remember that day, when they were crying feebly with their pupils frozen by hopelessness and horror. Kazuma and Reika would never forget it, no matter how long ago it was.

No matter what kind of crazy, assiduous training he and Reika went through, no matter how many times they pushed themselves to the brink of death, it was impossible to return to that moment. They just couldn't save... her.

 _"Why do you desire power so much?" The Spirit King asked him._

 _Kazuma could not answer that question._

 _Is it so you can prevent such tragedies from happening again?_

 _Is it so you can protect better this time?_

 _No, and yes._

 _Those kinds of ideas could not satisfy him. Tsui Ling, his sister, all but in blood could never return... since she was locked in the bottom of hell. But he wanted to protect her, Reika._

 _"Why do you desire power so much?"_

 _"_ _Because I want to protect Reika."_

Kazuma muttered. Juugo didn't say anything, merely watching Kazuma quietly. _'_ _..I want to protect her...'_

Juugo did not know much about Kazuma's past. All he could do was to imagine what that promise could have meant, glancing at Reika who was similarly looking dazed, Jugo put two and two together and made a wild guess that Kazuma was referring to the _ke-jutsushi_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wh-why was I chosen? "_

 _Reika asked the Spirit King of Blood quietly, looking forlorn._

" _Why did I only receive this power now, why not when I was watching helpless, as my sister got eaten by that youma? "_

" _You are the only ke-jutsushi who didn't go insane when they witnessed such acts. I have been watching my favoured family for a long time. Every two decades, someone who shows potential go through these trials, every single one of them last one, your grandfather, went insane and died. But you, the incompetent ke-jutsushi had the willpower to continue with your life. "_

"Oh yeah, after this is all over, let's find a day to have a drink together! You can choose the place. " Even so, Juugo could at least be a listener to his woes! If Kazuma could spit out all of the unhappiness accumulated within his heart, he just might be able to gain some tranquillity. Juugo hoped that he could help his 'son' as a 'father', even if the result turns out to be insignificant.

"...Hmm... alright. "

" _Sousho_ , I have the information you wanted."

A voice suddenly came in from the other side of the pull door. Juugo immediately gave him permission to enter. The person who entered was the man that was previously commanded by Juugo to go do something. He had a folder in his hand.

"Hm..." Juugo accepted the file and slowly opened it. He passed the information onto Kazuma.

"I only have a 10 year old picture... But is this person the culprit?"

"...Yeah, that's right." Kazuma replied immediately after seeing the photo accompanying the information. That young boy, over ten years, had added the _ki_ of a _youma_ to himself and turned into a monster whose mere presence could send shivers down the back.

"Is that so? Go detain all the Fuuga clan members, quickly!"

"Understood!" Juugo eyed Kazuma while he was still looking at the photo, then gave commands to the assistant. The assistant's entire being immediately disappeared, simply vanishing without a trace.

"That person... Just what kind of person is he?" Reika looked at the spot where Juugo's assistant was standing just a moment ago. How the person moved was a mystery to her.

"My attendant, didn't you know?"

"No... uh... I guess it doesn't really matter." Juugo quietly smiled to himself at being able to surprise Reika. While Reika herself decided to give up on the matter.

Kazuma moved his eyes back onto the file and discovered that there was one name written it: Kazamaki Ryuuya. _Kazamaki_

That was the last name of the Fuuga's Sousho. "This thing is Hyoue's son. Around ten years ago he fell ill. During his recovery, I have not seen him even once."

Suddenly, Kazuma stopped talking and looked through the window towards the outside. Juugo also turned to look in the same direction, though his reaction was late by a couple of seconds. They noticed the _ki_ of fire spirits that were increasing explosively.

"Ayano...?"

After walking close to the window and seeing Kazuma's form, Ayano's posture instantly changed as she jumped directly in through the window while holding onto Enraiha with one hand.

"Kazuma, Reika!"

After visually confirming Reika and Kazuma's position, Ayano shouted and raised the Enraiha up threateningly. Without any doubts or hesitation, she swung downwards without paying any attention to the surrounding environment.

"Woah..."

Kazuma, unsurprised by the sneak attack, blinked slowly. Reika, on the other hand immediately willed a barrier to enclose the space around them. Kazuma raised his brow, trusting in Reika's abilities with his life.

Before the blade could swing down, a fierce _ki_ emerged, extinguishing the plasma about to vaporize Kazuma and Reika and erasing it without leaving a trace, as if it were only a dream.

"Quite powerful. "

Reika quietly praised Juugo. After all, Juugo not only seized the spirits under Ayano's control, he even completely sent them away with his powerful _ki_. It really was willpower beyond that of a normal person. Although he had already retired from the front line, the power that had been proclaimed as the strongest in history had not diminished in the slightest.

"Oto- Otou-sama?"

She didn't know exactly why, but Ayano sensed that Juugo wasn't very happy with her actions. As if searching for an opportunity to flee, she bent back while retreating.

Unfortunately, that chance never came.

"You fool!"

Juugo's roar had the potential to punch through a body.

"Ah!" Ayano fearfully rolled into a ball like a little child.

Juugo's roar proved to have impossibly massive power. It was so loud that it shook the walls and shattered the glass windows.

"You idiot daughter! How many times have I told you not to swing that sword around without thinking?! Why can't you understand that the one who holds the Enraiha should not casually and carelessly use strength?! At least have some intellect to accompany that strength! Idiot!"

"Ah..."

Ayano couldn't continue standing. Faced with the heartless reproach from her father, who was almost always very gentle and kind, she was so shocked that she fell towards the garden with her butt on the ground. Her eyes began to grow moist as if about to cry.

Juugo faced Kazuma again, apologizing for his daughter's reckless behavior,

"I apologized for my daughter's disrespect- " Kazuma and Reika, who were both sitting there just a moment ago, were covering their ears with both hands.

"What are you doing...? " Juugo asked, surprised.

Reika replied with a hoarse voice, "Nothing... Just, next time you roar like that, please warn me. You scared me half to death..." Kazuma nodded in agreement.

Ayano, who was several meters away, only felt a loud voice that rattled the bones. However, Kazuma and Reika, who was right in front of Juugo, were struck by shockwaves rather than a shout. Although their ear membrane was stunned, both their brains were still ringing from the powerful waves that penetrated their entire body.

"...Even my brain feels like its splitting."

"Let's continue, please ignore that idiot daughter."

"...No, it's just that Ayano doesn't know what's going on. Let her listen, it will be easier for me."

After a slight hesitation, Juugo called Ayano over. Ayano gave thanks to Enraiha and it materialized into thin air. She came closer to Juugo, bowing and lowering her head.

"...Ayano."

"But Father! Kazuma killed members of the Kannagi famil-"

"You knucklehead, there are other's who wield _fuu-jutsu_ as well! Listen closely, Ayano. The guilty one isn't Kazuma. It's the Fuuga clan! This is their revolt. "

"So that's how it is? Rebellion? Gah, you tormented them too much." Based on Kazuma's knowledge, although the Fuuga clan was described as a subordinate organization of the Kannagi clan, they were really no different from slaves. That was the most likely reason for the rebellion.

Juugo's voice was very grave. Such things as rebellions were much more problematic compared to attacks from exterior enemies. Unfortunately, as a _Sousho_ , having such a headache was part of the job.

On another note, for Kazuma, this was completely someone else's problem. No matter what the problem was, there is no connection with him. The first and only thing that came to his mind was how to rescue Ren. Whether or not the Kannagi clan survived did not concern him.

"Fuuga? But they've served us for years. If you ask me, it's them we can trust."

Juugo glared at Ayano, telling her to stop interrupting and keep silent. While Kazuma scoffed. "You're like a boar, you know, you don't change your mind once you set your mind on something. "

Juugo sighed, "If Kazuma and Mrs Yagami were the perpetrators, why haven't they killed you yet? " Ayano was silent for a few moments, but she quickly responded smugly.

"Because they know there's no defeating the Enraiha! "

"Don't be so cocky! Even Genma, Kannagi's best _en-jutsushi_ was no match for Kazuma _._ "

"The culprit was Kazamaki Ryuuya, or more accurately, the _youma_ who possesses him."

"Then, why did the Fuuga clan kidnap Ren? As a hostage, his value is quite insignificant."

Although Ren was from the main family of the Kannagi clan, his existence was not irreplaceable. Arguably, if it was Ayano, the successor of the Enraiha, it would be another story, but using Ren as a hostage wouldn't force the Kannagi clan to move carelessly nor act rashly.

"He is not being held as a hostage... but as a living sacrifice!"

"...A living sacrifice!?"

"What? Ren was captured?"

"You, shut up!" Juugo commanded.

Ayano pouted unhappily, but given her recent disrespectful actions and behaviour, her current situation was in a very weak light. Without any better ideas, she decided she could only sit there quietly and listen.

Kazuma's face was red with rage as old scars were suddenly torn anew. Reika paled, the memories of that night….

Her maroon hair was dyed red by fresh blood, her deep green eyes, which once overflowed with life, now blurred like old glass marbles, lips that created songs would never open again...

Kazuma tightly clenched his left fist, the pain from forcing his fingernails to break skin pulled him back to reality. Reika held his right hand, tears threatening to spill. _Forget it! Even if it's just for this moment...!_

" _Then, continuing where we left off: The ancestors of the Fuuga and Kannagi clan started out doing completely different things..."_

 _"Some 300 years ago, the Fuuga clan was proud of themselves for being able to manipulate strong and powerful wind. They created a shadow organization that thrived off of wealth gained from assassinating, cheating, and doing destructive jobs. They would do any job, no matter what it was, but as it turned out, too many of them were evil deeds. Eventually, the Kannagi clan was given a direct order from the Shogante to eliminate them._

 _At the final period of the strenuous battle, our ancestors managed to seal Fuuga's source of power, and decided to absorb what was left of the Fuuga clan, who had lost most of their powers, as followers."_

"What's the source of their power?"

"...It's God!"

Although Juugo's reply was quick and simple, the meaning of his words were a bit more complicated.

"God...!" Reika glanced at Ayano, who gasped sharply.

"How would we seal something like that?"

What was mentioned as God is not the divine creator that religion adheres to - Rather, it is a general term for something or someone that surpasses all existence. Surpassing mankind is the basis of a god's status, and for one to be defeated by mankind would contradict the definition. "A human sealing God" is a contradictory phrase in itself.

 _"This kind of situation is only passed down through oral stories told throughout the generations. What really happened, I do not know... They probably had to borrow from the King of Spirits, or else such a thing would be impossible."_

 _The King of Spirits is quite simply the king of all spirits: The one who governs the existence of all spirits on this planet. Although it is speculated that there exists a King for earth, water, fire, and wind, no one has been able to determine whether they all exist._

 _About a thousand years ago, the first Sousho of the Kannagi clan and the King of Fire Spirits were able to achieve a covenant, and the Enraiha was gifted. Then, due to blood relationships, the Kannagi clan received the ability to greatly perceive the power of the fire spirits. Or so the legend goes._

 _Truly, if you had the power of the King of the Spirits, then it would not be impossible to seal a god..._

"But even if the _Sousho_ 300 years ago could make another contract with the King of Spirits, there aren't many humans who can use such power. You can't surpass a god. Couldn't they have directly summoned the King of Spirits?"

"...Something like that is impossible, isn't it?"

Having a king that exists in the upper world descend onto this world can only be described as a miracle that surpasses common sense. Even in theory, it would still be impossible. So, given Ayano's question, Kazuma coldly replied, "What would happen? It doesn't matter. I can't achieve such a miracle."

"We already knew that a long time ago!"

"Anyway, so Hyoue's motive is to revive that god?"

Kazuma gritted his teeth and continued to ignore Ayano, hurrying Juugo to continue explaining.

"Most likely, the way of sealing is passed down in secret throughout the generations of suzerains. If they started a rebellion, then that means they probably found the location of the seal, as well as the method to remove it."

As Juugo said this, Kazuma became more impatient. After all, if the sealed god were to be released, then the Fuuga clan would obtain strength comparable to that of the Kannagi clan. Also, it is undeniable that the wrath of the sealed god would descend upon them.

"...So, Ren will become a tribute to revive the god."

If someone else were to look at Kazuma, they would think that Kazuma was pretty calm given the situation, but Reika knew better. She knew, that underneath the indifferent façade was a fuming mad man, worry and anger all churned up to form a ball of stressed anxiety.

"No, in order to remove the seal, Ren is necessary... Or rather, anyone from the main branch of the Kannagi clan is necessary."

"Only someone from the main branch can remove the seal, because the seal is inside the Samadhi Flame."

The Samadhi Flame is the crystallization of an absolutely untainted flame. It is a pure flame that should not even exist in this world. Anything that comes in contact with it will be vaporized without a trace, no matter what it is.

In order to send away such a thing, it is necessary to come in contact with the origin of the seal. Clearly, that is impossible without someone from the main branch."

"But, if the fire is in the way, then can't you just blow it away normally? Even if it is a Samadhi Flame, if I can do it, then that guy probably can too."

"The seal is inside the flame." Juugo repeated what he just said, as if to test Kazuma.

"Then... That means...!"

"That's right, the flame is sealing that god. If it's blown away, then the sealed god's form will also disappear. So, without those protected from fire, removing the seal is impossible."

The _Sousho_ of that time established several layers of security for the seal. The existence of the seal was shrouded in the highest degree of secrecy, and the process of the absorption of the Fuuga clan into the Kannagi clan was erased from memory. For both the Kannagi and Fuuga, it was as if such matters had never even occurred.

The fact that the seal could not be removed by a member of the Fuuga clan was absolutely certain. Otherwise, the _Shogunate_ that desired the destruction of the Fuuga clan probably would not have accepted the results.

"If the first thing the released god sees is the descendant of the one who sealed him... I would fear to think about what would happen to Ren."

"So that's how it is... Really, if they had just wiped out the Fuuga clan to begin with, you would not have to go through all of this." Reika mused.

"You... don't you have any compassion for fellow humans?" Ayano did not hide any of her inner hatred for Kazuma and Reika.

"Compassion for fellow humans? You... do you actually think that the Kannagi kindly rescued the Fuuga?"

"Wha-What does that mean?" Ayano asked, insulted.

"Wind can strengthen fire. Since they're practitioners of lower standards, wouldn't using them as subordinates be more suitable?" Reika's words were obviously directed at Juugo. Since at this point excuses were useless, Juugo decided to tell the truth,

"That's right. Our ancestors used the Fuuga clan as a mere tool... And a very convenient tool at that..." Juugo said calmly.

"No way..."Ayano murmured disbelievingly

"Hey, this rebellion is certainly righteous to them, since you guys treat them like slaves. It's justice to get revenge."

"What? Why are you speaking about it as if it was someone else's problem? Ren dying doesn't matter to you?" Ayano gritted her teeth as she fumed at Kazuma, who bore a sarcastic and unimpressed expression.

"Ren is also a practitioner of the Kannagi clan. There's no way he would obey Hyoue."Ayano announced triumphantly

"That-it is possible." Reika stated. "When I got to that clearing where Ren was kidnapped, the whole place reeked of dark possession _fuu-jutsu."_

"What!?"

Reika ignored Ayano, who was ready for a thorough argument, and said to Juugo,

"We haven't passed twelve hours yet so he might be ok, but manipulating him would be quite easy. No matter how talented Ren is, if we let a full day pass, they could probably get him to kill even his own parents."

Her calm and direct statement left the two Kannagi at a loss of words.

There are plenty of ways to brainwash or possess someone. Although the strength of the Kannagi clan resides in its lineage, such attributes are practical only to the body. In other words, even when unconscious or possessed by youma, the spirits would still protect Ren's body.

"...If we don't get to the seal in time, there will be no way back. We have to rescue Ren quickly."

"Please work hard!"

Kazuma said disinterestedly as if dousing the flames of Juugo's passionate words.

Ayano furrowed her forehead. People like Kazuma, who have no sense of responsibility, are the ones that she truly hates. To her, rather than the people who just don't have enough power, the ones who are strong enough yet are unwilling to do anything, are the ones who are rotten to the core.

"You don't need to remind me! Even without you, I can handle them! I'll show you!"

"...Wait a minute!"

Juugo stopped his daughter, partly because he doubted Ayano's strength, and partly because, since the situation involved the clan's survival, an abundance of just fighting strength was pointless.

"Kazuma, Reika, can you defeat Ryuuya?"

"...Like hell. If we're lucky, we might last maybe ten minutes."

After a slight pause, Reika replied honestly. She frequently used an objective self-evaluation method to assess herself. From experience, she had learned that overconfidence was extremely dangerous.

"Is that so...?" Juugo mentally compared the abilities of the following people: Ryuuya Kazuma, possibly Reika Genma Ayano. In other words, Ayano alone had no possibility of winning.

"Well, wherever they summoned such a high level youma from is beyond me. Hell, even the powerful _youma ki_ of the 3000-year old vampire from the interior of China is nothing compared to that thing."

"You, you can even beat... something like that...?"

Juugo was probably more confused than astonished.

"Mhmm, however, it took the strength of both Reika and I to subdue it. After that, our _k_ i was exhausted for days. "

"However, the problem with that guy is that the wind he uses is not normal."

"...What does that mean?"

"It's so abnormal that I have no clue how nature even developed it. The spirits around that guy are all going crazy. Because of this, I can't interfere with his spells - I can't even sense it. If he chooses to hide himself, I won't be able to sense him until just before he comes at us at point blank range."

"That's quite... no, that's really bothersome!" Juugo worriedly mumbled.

 _Spirits have wisdom and ability, and although it is unknown how to differentiate them, they also have a will. Therefore, they can get agitated just like a human being._

 _Putting spirits in a situation that conflicts with its own characteristics for a long period of time, such as putting fire spirits in water or sealing wind spirits in the ground, will cause them to go crazy. This is a fact that has already been confirmed._

 _But..._

"How would you control that kind of thing?"

Because they have already lost their consciousness, they certainly would not be able to hear the words of a human... probably.

"Who the hell knows? Nothing like this has ever happened before, so there's nothing to compare this situation with!"

Kazuma replied vaguely, and continued, "To do that... maybe having Reika fight would work better than trying to pit wind against wind. Since blood is ultimately the main attacking force, if she uses _Ketsuryū,_ to stab him and absorb his soul, he'll die no matter how strong his will is."

"Then, are you saying that you will help?"

"Meh, I don't like Reika to exhaust herself."

"I'll pay 100 million!"

"Thanks for the job~"

Kazuma agreed instantly to the contract. It was not because the huge amount of money blurred his vision. As an outsider, he needed a reason, in the form of payment, to be involved. Of course, he would take what was his, but he had already become determined to join the battle.

"You're terrible! Without money, you would have abandoned your own brother?" Ayano spat. Kazuma simply grinned without replying, while Reika simply hid her grin.

Rather than being considered a "good guy" who acts by his emotions, being known as a miser makes him feel a lot better. Ayano's scorn did not affect him in any way.

"Then, please."

"Ah, leave it to me." After glancing at Ayano, who looked like she was about to shoot lasers from her eyes, the two men shook hands in agreement.

Juugo understood Kazuma's intentions very well. In order for him to have a proper reason to fight, he needed compensation in the form of 100 million yen. Juugo felt that Kazuma's consideration was not the same as before.

"Then, where exactly is this place?" By now there was no further need for discussion. Juugo simply replied,

"Kyoto!"

The ceremonial mountain of the fire god laid in north-western Kyoto. It was a sacred place to the Kannagi clan, the contractual place where the earth held the flames of the burning heavens. At this place containing 300 years of gratitude and grudges, the two clans were gambling their existence - The place of the decisive battle was going to be held there.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuma, Reika and Ayano sat on a wide seat within a side-room, quietly awaiting for their arrival in Kyoto through the _Shinkansen_.

Reika's head was nestled securely in the crook of Kazuma's neck, practically sitting on his lap. Her breathing was soft and steady, but Reika was far from asleep. Having thought about the possibility of being attacked while on the move, Reika's senses were on high alert, even though her search radius was a massive ten kilometres, when moving at three hundred kilometres per hour, it wasn't very assuring especially considering that that monster could easily attack from more than twenty kilometres away.

Even though this was only to make herself and Kazuma feel more secure, Reika continued to keep her guard up. Even if she sensed an attack, her most powerful shield in her normal state would only be able to block two hits, while Kazuma helped them escape.

Kazuma thought to himself, idly flipping through a magazine he'd purchased from a stall. _After the first strike, I need to escape quickly with Reika before the third hit... And on top of that, I even have to bring along a burden. Is it possible?_

Ayano shot murderous stares straight at Kazuma and Reika, who were sitting diagonally across from her. _This is infuriating. This is so infuriating!_

Even though it was impossible not to notice her, Kazuma and Reika did not even look at Ayano. Kazuma shook his leg comfortably as he skimmed through a magazine he bought from a stall while Reika fell asleep on a mission. _Unprofessional much?_

Ayano shifted her view back towards the scenery outside once more. She felt worse than she ever had in her entire life. Having to work together with Kazuma and Reika made her very unhappy. Not to mention that her father, Juugo, seemed to have more faith in Kazuma and Reika's abilities rather than hers, which agitated her even more.

Ayano stubbornly forced herself to face the window while glancing at Kazuma. From the looks of it, he was completely different from the way he was four years ago. He didn't seem very different to the naked eye, but in her mind's eye, he had already jumped up several levels. _Speaking of which, this is totally unbelievable! How did he become so strong in just four years?_

It was the same even during the _'Successor Ceremony'_. Kazuma joined the ceremony only because Genma forced him to. The match between Kazuma, who could not even use _Enjutsu,_ and Ayano, wasn't even a fight. After all, everyone knew what the outcome would be even before the ceremony. _But I heard that his fighting skills and other fuu-jutsu were pretty good, also, when did he meet the mysterious ke-jutsushi?_

Ayano shook her head fiercely, removing all of her unpleasant thoughts. She organized her breathing and raised her head. At this moment, her eyes met Kazuma.

"You seem very happy." Kazuma was not mocking her. He was simply surprised.

"Who-Who would be happy!? Just being with you annoys me more than anything else!"

"Is that so?" Kazuma replied lightly. He took out a cigarette from a hidden pocket in his jacket as though nothing had happened.

"Hey! Don't smoke in this small room!"

But, just from looking at that detestable person chewing his cigarette and taking out a lighter, Ayano went on a rage once more. When Reika wrinkled her nose in disgust, Kazuma quickly commanded the spirits to purify the small air bubble indefinitely, the smoke went through the _kekkai_ and began to taint Ayano's surroundings with its white fumes.

"Are you deaf? I told you not to smoke!" Kazuma filled his lungs with smoke and released it slowly. The air between them became thick with the smoke. After repeating the same actions once more, he met Ayano's angry stare.

"I heard you."

"...You imbecile!" Ayano stared at Kazuma's mouth. The spirits quickly responded to the will of the wielder of Enraiha. An explosion sounded off. The cigarette that Kazuma was chewing on was burned down instantly. If Kazuma had spat it out even a moment later, his own mouth would have been scorched.

"Heh heh! " Ignoring Ayano, who seemed proud and pleased with herself, Kazuma took out another cigarette. This time he set up a _kekkai_ around himself which sealed off any flame spirits that may try to get out of control.

"Stop being stupid, we have to discuss our plans for the mission, and while you're at it, wake Reika up! " Ayano fought hard to subdue her desire to burn down the entire train sector and instead proposed a plan for cooperation.

"Let Reika rest, she had a late night. If it's the three of us, there is no plan. You just weaken Ryuuya, Reika will stab him and absorb his soul, and I'll stay away and cover the both of you. Is there any other way? " Kazuma said calmly.

"Why do I get the feeling my job is much more dangerous?" Ayano also knew that this was the most efficient way, but she felt that something wasn't right. Since she didn't completely trust Kazuma, she always got the feeling that she was being set up by him.

Kazuma scoffed, "Don't be stupid, Reika has the toughest job, absorbing that monster would mean that she would need to have a stronger will than him. Also, this is your family's problem! Shouldn't you work harder for it?"

"For someone who's getting paid for this, you sure sound proud. Mercenaries should fight at the front line! You and Reika are obligated to protect me."

Kazuma gave a snort of contempt and said, "You mean you're that weak? You mean to say that cannot survive without someone to protect you?"

"You-" Ayano spluttered.

Kazuma then said something even ruder to Ayano, who was so angry that she was at a loss for words. "Listen well, and remember this. I have no energy to spare to protect you. Ryuuya is very strong. Maybe stronger than me and Reika combined, and of course even stronger than you. We all have to use our powers to their limits, or there's no way we'll win. Even if you don't trust Reika and I, at least try to do it for today! Otherwise, we're all screwed."

Kazuma said everything so frankly and calmly that Ayano was unable to rebut. She knew that she was losing her momentum. A strong _ki_ was restraining her to the extent that she could not even move a finger.

"I-I got it already. "

Reika smiled against Kazuma's skin. The only resistance Ayano could put up was a tone that sounded as though she was fighting back, because she felt that if she didn't make any attempt to resist, she would have been conquered both physically and mentally and would never be able to resist again.

"But it's just for today. If it weren't for a time like this, I would never-"

She tried her best to rebut, but Kazuma did not reply. His presence earlier seemed to have vanished without a trace, as though it was just a dream. Kazuma relaxed his whole body and lazily fiddled with his cigarette. Ayano thought to herself, he's just like a poisonous bug.

"I'm going to sleep." Ayano told Kazum rudely and shut her eyes. She suddenly opened them again to stare at Kazuma.

"If you try anything funny, I'll burn you!" Kazuma looked up from his magazine to gaze at Ayano scornfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in creatures that have yet to become a woman like you when I have Reika."

After hearing such a rude reply, Ayano held up her fist and stood. However, Kazuma merely continued to read his magazine without paying any attention to her, clearly acting out what he had just said about not being interested. Ayano forced herself to concentrate on sleeping. Within a few seconds, Ayano forgot all about her anger and breathed peacefully.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The journey after getting off the train required a car. After exiting the train station, the three headed to the car park as instructed. Because of the possibility of having to go around the entire mountain, a four wheel Range Rover was prepared. Kazuma placed the key he obtained from Juugo into the ignition and switched on the GPS before starting the engine.

Reika opened the front door at the other side and slid in fluidly while Ayano sat in the backseat. Apparently wary of Kazuma's driving capabilities, Ayano clipped on the seat belt immediately.

"Don't put on the seat belt." Reika remarked as she looked at the GPS.

"Why?" Kazuma sighed at Ayano's ignorance. "Ryuuya is much scarier than a car accident. Be prepared to jump out of the vehicle at any time."

"I understand."Ayano said stiffly.

"Then let's go!" Kazuma swiftly stepped on the pedal to accelerate.

The Range Rover did not meet much interference and went swiftly down the road. After leaving town, they took a scenic route and went around to the back of the mountain.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask Kazuma something."

"What?" Came the slightly distracted question.

"You mentioned earlier, Ryuuya's wind is berserk, right? Won't the spirits you control go berserk as well?"

"Well, if they're just attacking, it should be fine. But I doubt they'll stay that way if our fight drags on."

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Ayano asked doubtfully.

Kazuma glanced upwards, sensing the monster's _ki_ ripple with power. Before he shouted, Reika was already moving, kicking the door open for her exit. "Jump out!"

As if pushed out by Kazuma's voice, Ayano kicked the door down and jumped out. After jumping out, she realized that Kazuma had ordered her, and she became angry. Before she could explode with anger, the range rover exploded.

Reika wrinkled her nose, a corrupt youki, darker and duller than even her black combat boots clouded the unresponsive monster. Thin lips, a straight nose, and a proper face that might have once been handsome if it weren't paler than a mask.

"Ryuuya...? I didn't notice at all..." If it weren't for Kazuma, Ayano would have been killed without even seeing Ryuuya. A chill went down Ayano's spine.

"Don't take him to be same as the Fuuga clan. If a first rate Fuujutsushi hid himself, an Enjutsushi would never be able to find him. Once you get into a close combat battle, don't let him get away no matter what." Reika instructed, willing _Ketsuryū_ to materialize in her hands.

"So... are you ready?" Reika gave a fearless smile to Ayano, who was frozen from the tense situation.

"Don't order me around. Just do your job Reika, and you better cover me, Kazuma!" After throwing out that sentence, Ayano dashed out. As she ran, she pulled out Enraiha, and shot a fireball to Ryuya to show her might.

"I told you, that won't work!" Reika grumbled unhappily, backing into Kazuma's arms. "Good luck." Reika told Kazuma, pressing her forehead against his. Kazuma smiled at her sadly and glided away.

Ryuuya quietly stood before the approaching fireball. The scorching flames crashed into Ryuuya, who did not do anything to defend himself. "That's not enough! Keep pressuring him! " Reika shouted, watching Ryuuya gradually get surrounded in flames.

"I know! I told you not to boss me around!" Ayano waved Enraiha as she replied. She did not expect such a low level flame to do much harm against that monster. It was good enough to simply divert his attention.

Ryuuya cleared away the flames and closed in at Ayano. She could clearly see the pitch black claws, about thirty centimeters long, coming out of those pair of bending curves.

 _Did he use those to block Enraiha?_ Reika did not even have time to think about it. Reika dashed in, utilizing _Ketsuryū's_ curved blade to repel the claws that sliced at Ayano from the left and right. Just as Reika tried to back away, the opponent already vanished from sight. _From behind._

She instinctively swung her blade, catching Ryuuya. The pitch black claws blocked _Ketsuryū'_ with a loud 'screech' marking the impact. Their weapons clashed, but in terms of size, Reika was at a disadvantage. She forcefully pushed forward her blade, jumping back and using the force from Ryuuya's push to create some distance between them.

"What the hell have you been covering, Kazuma!?" Ayano did not look away from Ryuuya and Reika, but furiously scolded her other partner who was doing nothing. However, she did not get a reply, no matter how long she waited.

"Hey, Kazuma?" With a very unpleasant thought, Ayan hesitantly called out to Kazuma again. This time, she finally got a reply. In the form of a distant voice transmitted by _Fuujutsu_.

"I'll be going first! You and Reika handle Ryuuya. Good luck!"

Ayano raised her head, and glared sharply past the battling Ryuuya and Reika as if she could see the despicable person who had slipped away long ago. Ayano shouted in a trembling and furious voice.

"You-You damn traitor! Watch it! After I beat this guy, you're next!" Her shout echoed throughout the empty mountains.


End file.
